


Hollow Moon

by Diablo693



Category: Bleach, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Soul Reaper!Derek, Soul Reaper!Peter, Soul Reaper!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo693/pseuds/Diablo693
Summary: Second seat Derek of squad 3 was sent into the human world along his Captain and Lieutenant Izuru to track the movement of Hollows that begin to act strangely. Soon after Derek is attacked just at the same time that Stiles has come to inspect the area of the destruction. Stiles is now a Substitute Soul Reaper and Derek has to train him to fight the threat that seem to be controlling the Hollows within Beacon Hills.





	1. Rude Arrival

     *Pant Pant*

     Derek looks back to see if he's still being followed.

     "Damn, wasn't able to find out who was controlling the hollows." He stops in an alleyway to catch his breath. His hand is covered in blood from the wound on his upper arm.

     Derek was sent to the human world to investigate receent unusual behaviors in the hollows. Soul society had sent squad 3 with vice-captain izuru and Captain Rojuro along with him and had all decided to split up in different directions to follow different hollows to catch the culprit, but had been so far unsuccessful. Derek who had been appointed 2nd seat, right below Izuru, had also been tracking a hollow. Though he has shown skill and resolve he is still a bit hard headed and fails to accept failure. He followed the hollow as fast and stealthy as possible, yet he could not explain why he was in America and how he had gotten there.

     Upon arrival to a town called Beacon Hills he lost sight of the hollow for the first time. He had seen it enter a reserve on the outskirt of the town. After what felt like a complete lose at tracking the hollow he found a clearing, but before he could investigate he was attacked and given a nasty cut on the left arm. thu is the reason for him running and looking for cover.

     Derek looks at his arm and starts to rip at the fabric of his uniform to stop the bleeding. "Need to find a secure spot to call the captain." As he starts to jump up to the stop of the building he hears a shriek, the Hollow!

     He dashes from roof to roof in the location of the howl. He hears the shriek again but it’s much closer now.... too close. As he jumps to the next roof a hand grabbed his leg and threw him toward the street. As he skids to a stop he sees the hollow. Human appearance, big hands and two sets of teeth to go with his white horned mask.

     "I was supposed to follow and report back, but a quick match will do for my morning workout." He pulled out his sword and made a stance to engage the hollow. "Don't think I need to release to win."

     The hollow stared for a bit without making a noise then suddenly it disappeared from his vision and got behind him.

     "WHAT, that was a Sonido!" The hollow punched him before he could react. He crashed into what appeared to be a house. "That's not a regular hollow, how did it perform a sonido. I've only read that Arrancars' can perform that technique."

     As he continued pondering a reason he heard a voice behind him. A boy with semi-short brown hair was screaming for his dad and someone named Scott.

     Didn't have time to check on them. He rose and dashed out of the house. He spotted the hollow in the same spot as if waiting for him. "Guess I have no choice." Derek aimed his sword up "Only a half moon, but it's enough."

     "Shine upon, Runaburedo! (Luna Blade)" Derek's blade became curved at the tip of his blade to match a crescent moon. The blade also shined a blue hue.

     The hollow noticed the change in his sword and power and shrieked. The hollow jumped up and came down at Derek.

     Derek's blade began to shine brighter and brighter. "Mikadzuki!" He swung the sword and a crescent styled disc flew and slashed through the hollow.

     As the hollow disintegrated Derek could hear the voices of the humans from within the smashed house.

     "Stiles are you okay?" An older man was checking the younger guy. Seeing if he suffered any external damage.

     "I'm fine, I'm just wondering why the whole front door and part of the living room wall came down."

     Derek noticed the young man talking more closely. The young man was in his underwear and was spazzing out about the wall. Another boy came out of a room. He was actually dressed though in sweats and a tank top.

     "Stiles what's going on," he noticed the giant hole in the front of the house, "Holy shit!"

     Derek started walking away to leave the humans to deal with the issue that he had ultimately caused.

     A small sound came from behind him, inside the house of the humans. Thy didn't hear due to the one named Stiles still constant rambling. He looked past the three humans and saw two yellow orbs looking at him. It shuffled and this time even the humans stopped to look. They didn't see the orbs but heard the movement on the floorboards. Derek got his sword ready, still in its released form, and looked closer.

     A Hollow.

     It sprang with incredible speed straight to Derek. The humans were knocked back by the invisible horror. Derek Barely had enough time to react; he brought his blade up and protected himself from the impact, but the force knocked him upward.

     As he used his reiastu to stop and create a foot holding the hollow was already behind him. A spider looking body with a mask covering the torso. He spun to parry the oncoming blows from the many legs. The spider hollow pulled all eight legs together and jumped towards Derek. The jab attack connected to his sword as he was pushed back. Derek smiled from the push back, just the distance he needed to attack.

     Derek's sword was shining brighter than before. "Hangetsu!" A half plate disc went zooming straight to the hollow.

     The hollow retracted its legs to their original position only to be sliced in half from the oncoming attack.

     "Got ya." Derek smiled as the hollow died. He drew his sword out of its shikai and sheathed it. He pulled a phone out to contact his captain when he spotted the humans again. Stiles was on a phone and contacting emergency response. A slight tug pulled Derek's leg.

     He looked down to see a tentacle wrapped around his ankle. Before he could react yet again, it dragged him down to the concrete street, hard.

     As Derek staggered from the plummet, he looked to see yet another hollow. This one had tentacles for arms. The hollow, still having ahold of Derek, pulled him along the road and flicked him away. Derek crashed through some walls and landed in what looked like a park. He got up and had a trickle of blood coming down his mouth and left side of his head.

     "These damn hollow just keeps on coming." As he stumbled up he saw the hollow appear by the hole he created on the wall. The hollow shrieked as it shot its two tendrils at Derek.

     "Bakudou #4: Hainawa (Crawling rope)!" A crackling rope shot out and ensnared the oncoming tendrils. Derek flash stepped behind the hollow. "Don't think I need my sword to defeat you." He put his hands in front of him towards the hollow. "Hadou #32: Okasen!" A blast of yellow energy exploded from his hands destroying the hollow.

     He quickly scanned the area to see if another hollow was present.

     "Impressive." A voice spoke. “I’m amazed a second seat can survive an attack from three hollows so easily.”

     Derek looked around but didn’t see where the voice was coming from, but he couldn’t find the source.

     He heard footsteps behind him and drew his sword as he swung around, only to find the human boy Stiles, now in sweats but still shirtless, looking at the destruction. His curiosity will be the death of him.

     “Wrong way.” Derek froze as he was struck from behind only to fall forward and crash with the human boy. They both tumbled down the street. Derek knew the boy would be hurt from the crash. As they came to a halt Derek shot up and started going towards the direction he was struck only to halt at his sword feeling stuck. He turned thinking a hollow was grabbing his sword only to find his sword in the boy. His sword began to glow from the boy’s body.

     “No!” Derek was engulfed in light as his power drained into the boy. It felt as if the boy was sucking away everything.

     As the light died away Derek fell backwards, his sword tumbling down as well. He looked up to see the young boy in Shinigami robes and a pair of swords on both sides of his waist.

     “Oh, this is interesting…” the voice spoke again, “An unforeseen event that can prove entertaining.”

     Derek tried to get up but his body refused him. The voice sounded closer to him.

     The boy stood there frozen and oblivious to what had happened to him. Derek continued to scan the area for the location of the voice.

     “Behind you.” Derek spun his head to see hollows crowded in the distance. Someone stood in front of the crowd. They were walking towards Derek. As thee person walked closer he noticed a sword hanging on his waist.

     “Soul Reaper?!”

     “That’s right.” A black robe was covering his body as he stood a few feet away from both Derek and Stiles.

     “But I can’t sense any spiritual pressure.” Derek saw his sword in his peripheral vision, trying to catch a moment to catch a moment to grab it.

     “Bakudo #1: Sai.” He waved his hands across Derek and his arms suddenly jerked behind him and locked in place. “You may have been strong but right now your too weak.” He walked passed him and stared at the boy. “Substitute soul reaper and has twin swords. That’s quite rare.”

     Derek continued to try and get back up but his body wasn’t strong enough to break a bakudo this weak. Which meant there was no way he could protect the boy let alone himself for that matter.

     “Quit writhing down there.” He pushed the poor weak Shinigami back to the floor.

     “Why are you controlling the hollow? How are you doing it?” Derek stared at the mysterious man.

     “Wrong questions to ask at the moment my dear boy. Maybe you should try as to why I’m still allowing you two to live when I can make those dozens of hollows eat and swallow you both with ease.” He looked again to the boy and then walked away.

     “You’re going to leave us?”

     “That’s the plan. I want to see what comes of this. You know this has happened before. A soul reaper gives their power to another and from it a rare zanpakto is created.”

     “Your referring to the one called Ichigo Kurosaki.” Derek stared at the man as his face twitched.

     “Yeah that boy got ahold of a special power.” He looked at the boy. “I believe he did as well. So I’m going to leave and see how his growth continues.” The man began to walk away again when he stopped and turned to Derek. “Oh, FYI if you leave the young man, I send the command to the hollow to butcher him.”

     “STILES!!” Derek turned to see the boy’s father and the other young man running towards a body on the floor.

     “Shit.” The boy’s body was laying lifeless with his spirit standing above it still frozen in place.

     Derek turned to see the man missing as well as all the hollow.

     His hands suddenly burst free from the Bakudo. As he raised himself he reached for his sword inches away.

     “Freeze!” Derek looked up and stared at the barrel of a handgun. He can see him which meant the boy took more than he thought. The other boy crouched down to check on Stiles and saw he wasn’t breathing.

     “Something’s wrong he’s not breathing.” The boy started CPR and called out to him.

     “What did you do!?” He glanced around to see the damage the area suffered.

     “Listen it’s hard to explain but if I can help wake your son up would you listen?” The sheriff looked from him to his son. He lowered his head and nodded.

     “You have until the paramedics arrive.”

     Derek got up and realized his kimono had turned completely white. He must look ridiculous. He ignored their looks and stood in front of Stiles, well his spirit. It seemed to be caught in a trance, he saw the eyes lost and dilated to oblivion. He stumbled back and grabbed his sword, as he did the sheriff aimed at him again. Derek ignored him and walked back. He picked up his blade in front of himself with the blade pointed down.

     “What are you doing?” The sheriff said as if warning him but also with curious eyes as he saw Derek move into position a few feet away from his son.

     “Just watch.” No matter how much of his spiritual pressure was drained he would still be able to perform a spirit bounce, something he learned at a young age. A pattern formed out of the hilt of his sword and formed what looked like a spider web. “Hanekaeru! (Bounce Back)” It wrapped itself around Stiles spirit and reached his body and in an instant it pulled it back in.

     Stiles gasped for air and jolted awake. Scott and the sheriff jumped back in surprise from the immediate reaction.

     “Son, Stiles! Are you okay?” Jon dropped the gun and dived for his son.

     “Yeah I’m fine, ahh,” he grabbed his head, “What happened, and why does my breath smell like an onion roll.” He stared at Scott. “Really unconscious and you still kiss me.”

     “CPR dummy.” Scott crawled back and hugged him.

     “Looks like it worked.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott.

     “Actually I didn’t wake you up, he did.” They all turned to Derek just in time to see him collapse on the floor passed out.

     “Woah, woah.” The sheriff got to him and was shaking him, “Come on get up. Hey stay with us.”

     Derek was losing a grip on reality. It all just slipped away as he realized he was for all intentions a human now.


	2. Awake and Alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may have given you all a two in one special on the same day. Wanted to see what I can do on this site.
> 
> But yes this is the second chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it as there is more to come. 
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions would love to hear some feedback. :P

     Derek woke up to a bright light shining on his eyes. He shot up scaring the nurse that was checking on him.

     “Jesus! That’s one hell of a wakeup call.”

     “Where am I?” He looked around him to see tubes attached to him and patches on his chest.

     “My name is Melissa and you are in Beacon Memorial. Paramedics brought you here from the scene in the park. Do you remember anything?” She picked up a sheet from the end of his bed and studied it before returning to him to get the answer.

     Derek thought back to the battle against the hollows and then the kid popped in his head. He was turned into a substitute soul reaper. The whole incident replayed in his head in an instant. “Where’s the kid, uhh Stiles!” He tried to get up but handcuffs on the rails prevented him.

     “He’s fine they said you helped him somehow and he doesn’t show any signs of trauma or remember what had happened but he’s fine.”

     “Please I need to get to him as soon as possible. Something happened and he’s in danger.”

     “Listen I don’t know what happened but there was a lot of destruction and damaged property with you and Stiles lifeless body being the only two suspects on the scene at the time.” Melissa walked to the front of his bed. “The police have some questions for you.” She grabbed the clipboard and walked out the room to alert the police. Only a couple of seconds till she returned.

     Derek turned to the handcuffs. He put his index finger on the key opening. “Hado #1: Sho.” The handcuff opened and flew away as if it was punched away. He quickly got up and ran to the window, second story high. Not lethal at all. He looked back to see the nurse walking back with two officers. He didn’t give it a second thought as he opened the window and jumped out.

     The door to the room opened. Melissa saw the empty bed with the handcuffs dangling on the rails and then saw the window wide open. “He jumped!” She ran to the window and looked around the area to see an empty parking lot. The officers called it in and took off to see if they could find him in the vicinity. “Stiles.” Melissa whispered the words from the window.

     It was getting close to dawn when Stiles awoke. The clock on the bed stand read 7:15 a.m. and Scott’s arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him close. He was always a big cuddler, reminded Stiles of a giant puppy. Isaac should consider himself a lucky man having Scott as a boyfriend.

     He slowly got up and grabbed some clothes. He was staying at Scott and Isaac’s place at the moment till his house was repaired from the unknown force that caused the destruction. As he stumbled to the bathroom he thought back to last night. He remembered running towards the destruction, the sharp pain on his chest, then the weird memory that he’s having trouble piecing together.

     After waking up the paramedics got there and took the young man who had apparently helped him before collapsing. Who was he? Was he involved in what happened? All questions and more that raged within Stiles’ head.

     Stiles hopped in the shower and tried to relax with the steady cold stream of water. Stiles kept wondering about all the unanswered questions when he heard the front door open and close. Isaac should be home. Footsteps were coming closer to the bathroom door till a knock broke the silence.

     “It’s me Isaac.” Stiles answered.

     “Gotcha, mind if I join you. Had a long and rough night.” Isaac had such a gentle voice that hid his tough side perfectly.

     “Sure I think we beat you though on the long and rough night though.” The door opened and the young man walked in and quickly stripped out of his clothes. His curly brown hair was long enough to demand a haircut, but it went with his British looks and soft green eyes. Stiles looked past the shower curtain and saw that he might sound tired but his body yearned for a touch that Stiles would all but willingly give his friend.

     Scott and Isaac loved each other more than anyone could imagine but sometimes they just craved more. Them being in an open relationship helped them satisfy it while also keeping them together. Being in a small town also helped their situation by allowing them to make a small ring of friends that all share the same interest. Being that Scott and Isaac were the only ones in a relationship.

     As Stiles and Isaac got out of the shower Scott was barely waking up like the groggy zombie he is in the morning. Stiles was surprised his screams coming from the bathroom didn’t wake him up. Isaac was a master at finding trigger spots on the body of just about everyone.

     Scott rubbed his eyes open and saw Stiles in his underwear and Isaac with a wet towel draped around his waist.

     “Aww, you jerks didn’t wake me up to shower with you guys.” Scott pouted.

     Stiles and Isaac looked at each other. “We don’t have a death wish to wake you up.” Isaac walked up and kissed his forehead. “Now go shower and clean up and I will get breakfast ready.”

     Isaac was about two years older than the rest of them and he had a small two story house. Helps that he owns the cemetery in town on top of being a deputy for the sheriff.

     As Scott trudged to the bathroom, Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Scott’s pouty face. _Ring Ring_.

     Stiles turned to hear his phone. He went back to the bathroom and answered without seeing who it was. “Hello.”

     “Stiles! What the hell happened!" A female voice yelled through the cell phone and from the sound of it, it belonged to their friend Lydia. A beautiful strawberry blonde with a fashion sense to belong in runway and an intellect to match. “I came to your house, but now it looks like a bomb went off.”

     “Yea long story. Where are you?”

     “I’m driving to Isaac’s now. That’s where you are right?”

     “Yea, I’ll see you here then. Where’s everyone else?”

     “Let’s see…Allison is out of town with her dad, Danny is at school explaining the situation of why we are cutting school, and Jackson should already be…”

     The front door bell rang.

     “Right on cue.” Stiles laughed, “Hurry over here then, Isaac is about to start to making breakfast.” He hung up and walked down the stairs. “Coming.”

     He opened the door to an angry looking Jackson.

     “Greetings.” Stiles opened his arms and Jackson looked at him as if he was about to murder him in cold blood. “I take it your angry huh.”

     “What the hell do you think Genim!” Stiles hated his real name, but it did emphasize the anger level in Jackson. “Why are we barely learning what happened last night this morning.”

     “Well it was past one in the morning and when everything settled and was done it was a little past three. Still the dead of night.” Stiles grabbed Jackson’s hand and pulled him in. Reluctant at first then followed Stiles in. “Besides it’s nine in the morning and considering the night we had we can use a bit of a rest.”

     Jackson’s face lost a lot of its angry features. With a tug on Stiles hand, he pulled Stiles in for a tight hug. Jackson might be the star athlete of Beacon hills lacrosse team, but he still showed his soft side to them and them alone.

     “Next time just tell us okay regardless of the time or situation okay.” Stiles nodded as Jackson held him until he pulled away and looked down at the nearly naked teen.

     “Yea I promise I will.” He scooched up and gave Jackson a quick kiss.

     “Okay then.” He pulled away and walked more inside. He heard the shower running upstairs with Isaac coming down clothed in a white tee and boxers. “Scott showering?”

     “Yea, he was pouting this morning when he saw me and Isaac coming out of the shower without inviting him.” Said Stiles.

     “I think I’ll join him. I came here without showering.” As he walked upstairs Stiles turned around to close the door. He stopped when he saw a white blur pass behind the trees across the street. He stood there to see if he could catch a glimpse of it, but didn’t see anything. He looked closer at the area.

     “Jackson buddy!” Scott’s voice knocked Stiles out of his interest and he closed the door. “Wait hold on, hey why am I getting the anger from you, I’m innocent. Angry sex hurts!” Stiles laughed as he heard Scott moan and gripe but overall enjoyed it.

     Stiles walked to the kitchen to help Isaac with breakfast and maybe get that whole night out of his head.

 

     Derek hid behind a tree until he heard the door close. He needed to take care that he wasn’t seen yet with his hospital gown still being worn it was becoming a more difficult and increasingly inconspicuous clothing to hid in. He need a new outfit and he needs to get to Stiles to explain and to begin training. If that man was right he needed to make sure that Stiles is ready to wield the power, he was given or well took.

     Derek stood at the edge of the forest and watched the house carefully, looking for an opening to sneak in and hopefully snatch some clothes. He saw the second floor window open and the young guy from last night was standing there with another guy and only towels on.

     “What is it with these humans? Don’t they believe in actual clothing or are they nudist or something?”

     They both threw on clothes and shared a quick kiss before racing out and down the stairs. A minute later a car pulled up and a young girl walked in. The window on the top floor was still open. Derek stood there deciding if he should risk it and sneak in to grab clothes. After a minute he decided to go for it.

     Derek ran across the street careful not to step on anything sharp. When he reached the side of the house he didn’t hesitate. He jumped on a trash can and with the momentum pulled himself on the roof of the garage. Quickly he slid across the roof and quietly entered the room. He could hear people downstairs, laughing, socializing, and the clattering of plates.

     He dismissed it and threw on whatever he could find, and a leather jacket he found hanging on the door. He grabbed his hospital gown and headed back out the window. As he walked across the roof a sharp sting hit his head on the back and he fell forward and off the roof, black again.


	3. The Explanation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and I will try to put up the next chapter by tomorrow. Either way you'll get it soon. O.o

     Lights swirled inside his head as he came too. Derek’s hand shot up and started rubbing the back of his head, checking if there was any blood.

     “Sorry about that.” A voice came from behind him. He turned to see Stiles sitting in a chair and everyone around him. “Danny saw you coming out of the window and took to an extreme to stop you.”

     “Yea, my bad. Didn’t think I would hit you that hard.” A handsome boy who sat near Stiles’ leg said.

     “Why are you all positioned like he’s a warlord or something?” Derek stared at them all.

     “Told you it was stupid.” Jackson got up from resting on the armchair.

     “Oh come on it was cool while it lasted.” Everyone started getting up and circled around a small table in front of Derek.

     “Okay so thanks for saving Stiles life last night. We don’t know what would have happened if we lost him.” Scott patted Stiles back as he said those words. “But can you please explain what the hell was happening and if your responsible for the incidents.”

     “Yeah because they keep telling me I was dead, but I remember,” he stared at everyone as they all, including Derek, looked at him ready for an answer, “white, a white room and it looked as if someone was in the corner. Looked dark and kind of menacing.”

     “If I explain everything and show you everything will you hear me out.” Derek swung around and sat towards them with a look that said please.

     “Okay.” Jackson answered first which startled everyone. Out of everyone they thought Jackson would have to be reeled in, but this time it was the other way around.

     “Good, please everyone take a seat.”

     They did as they were told and sat around the table. Stiles sat to his left and a little closer than everyone else. Derek noticed small things like that and he saw that Danny notices these things as well with his raised eyebrow.

     “Okay pay attention to the glass vase over there.” Derek weakly pointed to a vase sitting near a window. He was still light headed from the blow. “By the way, Danny right,” he looked at the boy as he turned to face him, “what did you hit me?”

     “A lacrosse ball.”

     “Ah, interesting.” He turned back to the vase and they all turned to looked at it. “Hadou #2: Hiku(Pull).” The vase jerked forward and flew passed them and into his hand.

     “Woah!” Scott’s eyes shot open.

     Everyone shot up from the surprise.

     “Was that magic?” Stiles asked as he sat back down next to Derek.

     “No it’s a power, a power that as of last night, you have.” Derek put the vase down on the table. “But yes in the long run they are spells and incantations.”

     “Wait I can do that too?!” Stiles shot up excited.

     “Hold on.” Lydia sat in a chair in front of Derek across the table. “How could he suddenly do that? I don’t think this is something that can just happen. Also what are you?”

     Derek knew this was going to take some time. “Okay listen because I won’t repeat myself.” Everyone gathered closer, but Stiles was standing with his hand stretched out with the vase in front of him as he tries to pull it towards him like Derek.

     “Stiles,” Isaac called him snapping him out of it, “I think you want to hear this.”

     “Oh okay.” Stiles sat next to Derek on the couch, and everyone stared at him as if saying ‘what are you doing?’ “What? Okay continue Mr. Broody.”

     “It’s Derek, Derek Hale, and I’m what this world refers to as a Shinigami.”

     “A what?” Jackson scoffed.

     “A Reaper.” Lydia explained.

     “Correct, I’m from a place called Soul Society, and we protect this world and ours from Hollows. Deities that eat and swallow human souls for sustenance.”

     Everyone was lost but stayed quiet to listen to what he had to say.

     “I know this is a lot to swallow but for now just know I’m the good guy. What happened last night was an unforeseen circumstance.”

     “So last night was you then.” Scott pointed accusingly at Derek.

     “Yes I was in the middle of following the enemy and it caught me off guard.”

     “So then the creature destroyed my house and the streets and the park,” said Stiles counting on his fingers the areas affected.

     “Well I was thrown and dragged along, but yes they were responsible.” Derek lowered his head as if he was humiliated by what the hollows had done.

     Stiles eyes gleamed when he heard that. “Woah you were thrown around and you survived! That would have killed a human in a heartbeat.”

     “Like I said I’m not a complete human. I’m more resilient, stronger, and faster.”

     “Okay so then how come we couldn’t see you? Were you moving that fast that we couldn’t see you?” Scott chipped in. Isaac had moved behind him and wrapped his hand around Scott’s waist. Derek looked at the action a little confused. He thought Scott was Stiles’ boyfriend.

     “Interesting.” Derek looked subtly between them.

     “What?” Said Scott.

     “Nothing, to answer your question it’s cause humans who aren’t in tuned or used to a spiritual presence won’t ever see a Shinigami or Hollow.”

     “Okay enough of that thought.” Stiles waved his hands in front of him as if dismissing the question. “My dad told me I died. What you did to revive me is still under investigation by my dad.” Stiles inched closer to Derek. “What I want to know is, what really happened to me?”

     “That’s where it gets complicated.” Derek rubbed his eyes. “Okay so as I said I was chasing the enemy.” Everyone huddled together including Stiles. All of them looking straight at Derek. They could’ve been looking straight into his soul if he had to guess. “Well towards the end of the encounter I was attacked by a strong individual. He hit me hard enough to send me flying and crashing straight into you, who had just arrived at the area. I crashed into you and as I got up I noticed my sword in your chest.”

     “You impaled him?” Lydia looked at Stiles as if looking for a wound.

     “It didn’t leave a flesh wound, but it did merge him with my power. You sucked in, stole more than sucked, most of my power and your spirit broke away from your body.”

     “I don’t remember that, all I remember is a giant force coming at me and then I’m in a white room with some dark figure in the corner.”

     Derek scratched his head. “That could’ve been your Zanpakto. The spirit within your sword hat can give you immense power. Each person has one unique to that person.”

     “Well my sword spirit looked evil and sinister.” Stiles rubbed his arms as if he got the chills thinking about it.

     “Then you have a dark side then.” Derek stared at Stiles as he grew worried from the startling news.

     “You know this is a lot to swallow and believe.” Isaac said behind Scott, still attached to his hip.

     “I know, but I’m almost done explaining it. Just let me finish and then I can prove it as much as you want.”

     Isaac looked around and everyone looked at him with a curious sight. He nodded back at Derek telling him to continue.

     “Okay so then, next question. Was I dead?” Stiles asked with curious eyes.

     “Yes and no, your body was ‘dead’ technically but it was more of a stasis that your spirit leaves it in and you can just pop back in whenever.”

     “How did you revive him?” Danny asked from the floor. He was curled up around Jackson’s leg who seemed to enjoy it.

     “I used my sword and used what energy I had left to bounce and force his soul back.” Derek looked between the group and saw mixed and confused expressions.

     “So why couldn’t we see you in the beginning and now your all corporeal.” Stiles waved his hands up and down Derek’s body.

     “Well normal people can’t see any of us or the beasts we hunt. That’s how the humans stay safe, but when Stiles absorbed all of energy he made me, well, close enough to be considered human. That’s how all of you can see me.”

     “Well that’s all interesting and quite the story to swallow, but how do we know you’re not just a crazy magician or trickster.” Jackson looked at Derek.

     “That’s when I show you the extent of my powers.” Derek stood up. “Can somebody show me to a secluded area?”

     Isaac pulled off Scott and led him to the backdoor. “My house at the moment is the only one inhabited on this street. So you can be as loud as you want. The backyard also leads into the woods so go for it.”

     As Derek walked outside everyone moved and stood near the door.

     “Okay, ready.” Derek looked back and everyone just stared in anticipation. “Hadou #4: Byakurai!”

     A small white light swirled around the tip of his index finger and then shot out towards the forest. The thick beam broke through trees as if they were paper and then dissipated in the air. Trees fell as they were destroyed from the aftermath.

     “What the hell!!”

     “That was AWESOME!”

     Mixed responses were being yelled from behind. They didn’t fear it, but were shocked and amazed by it. As Derek lowered his hand he heard a gun click behind him.

     “Freeze right there!” Everyone spun to see Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles dad, aiming at Derek. “Don’t move a muscle.”

     “Dad? What are you doing here?”

     “Stiles stay right there. He ran from the hospital and I came to check up on you only to find him and trees falling out of nowhere.” He looked beyond Derek and saw the destroyed and torn ends of the tree stumps. “What the hell happened?”

     “Dad we can explain.” The sheriff turned his son to see a gentle expression.

     Derek took the opportunity. “Bakudou #1: Sai!”

     The Sheriff’s hand jerked back as he chanted and fired a round when his hands shot back behind him. The bullet grazed Derek’s shoulder and he took off into the trees.

     “Dammit, what the hell!” The sheriff struggled on the floor with some force holding his hands behind him.

     “Dad!” Stiles got to him in an instant. “Are you okay?”

     “Get whatever is holding my arms off!!” He continued struggling.

     Stiles looked and his dad’s hands were just there with nothing holding them back. “I would but nothing is restraining you. No rope, no chain, no nothing.”

     “Then why can’t I move my hands then. Feels like something is pulling them closer.”   

     Stiles reached out and grabbed his dad’s hands and suddenly shot out as he was freed. “What the hell?”

     The sheriff got up and looked at his hands. “Weird, but not as weird as the explanation you’re going to give me for the reason of that man being here.” He glared at Stiles and the rest. They could feel the intensity of his anger and frustration.

     He reached for his walkie. “This is the sheriff. I have seen the target suspect and he headed into the woods.”

     Stiles looked at his dad with a shocked expression, “Wait dad, he’s not dangerous.”

     “Officers are to sweep the forest and find him. Target is dangerous, engage if necessary.” Sheriff Stilinski grabbed his gun from where he dropped it and walked towards his car.

     “Dad you can’t do this!”

     “You don’t tell me what I can or can’t do! Look at what he did.” He pointed to the destroyed trees. “He escaped the hospital and was at the scene of the destruction and your lifeless corpse!”

     “But he brought me back, I’m alive because of him.”

     “Then why is he running? You only run if you know you did something wrong.” He got into his car and left.

 

 


	4. Running dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right then people now its time for some more action. Hope you like it. I'm having trouble trying to make every chapter interesting at some point, but hey I'm only human.

     Derek ran as much as his lungs let him. They started burning as he cleared a bridge over a ravine. He stopped and wondered why he was running in the first place. He panicked and retaliated when everything could have been explained. The worst scenario that could have happened just came to fruition.

     He sat at the stump of the tree and contemplated whether to go back or keep running. He remembered what the mysterious man said. “If you leave I will kill them all.” He had to stay and protect them, or at least die trying, which seemed like the likely choice.

     After about a couple minutes he got back up and decided to go back.

     “Hey you there.”

     Derek turned to see an officer on the other side of the bridge.

     “Stay right their buddy.” The officer reached for his gun and with that Derek turned and ran. “Stop!”

     Derek ran deep into the woods and tried to make sure his trail disappears behind him, but the officer was to close for that to happen.

     “Stop, you have to turn yourself in! It’s just getting worse for you as you run!”

     Derek turned around and saw the officer jump over a fallen tree. “Hadou #1: Sho!” Before the officer touched the ground he was violently shot back. His legs hit the tree and he flipped as he crashed to the floor. He laid there motionless.

     “What am I doing?” Derek looked at his hands as he contemplated what exactly came over him. Never did he think or harm a human. So why did he?

     “Trying to figure out why you went all postal on that poor man.” Derek looked around. The voice, it was the same as the one that night. “Don’t worry it was bound to happen. The influence I exert can be quite palpable.”

Derek continued searching his surroundings. “Are you saying you have the same power as him, as Minazuki.”

     “No he was a parlor trick that controlled the spirits within your swords. I’m influencing the whole person and the Zanpakto will follow. That’s all I do.”

     Derek looked and still couldn’t find him.

     “That’s why the hollows follow me because I promised them victory against all of you?”

     Derek turned around and found him standing on a branch high above him. “Who are you?

     “I’m one of the few that grew as you did. The only difference is that you joined the thirteen court guard squads, and I turned away from them and grew without them. Now I’m stronger than you and even your captains.” He jumped off the branch landing in front of the tree. “You all just thought that someone was controlling the hollows. That they had been manipulated to my will.” He got closer and Derek noticed that he still couldn’t sense any spiritual pressure. “These hollows are all following and obeying me cause of my power and my promise to them. If any were to die in the process than they weren’t strong enough to fulfill the deal.”

     “What deal?” Derek stared at the man in front of him.

     “Well what would be the fun in telling you my plans so soon.” He reached in his cloak and pulled out a sword.

     Derek jumped back at the sight of the blade.

     “Why are you scared? Isn’t this your blade?” He held it up higher and let the sun touch it. The gleam hit Derek’s eyes and he realized he was right. That was his blade.

     “How do you have my blade?” Derek looked confused trying to remember when he last saw it.

     “Well when you passed out that night, after you helped the boy, you were carried by the ambulance to the hospital and your belongings went with the sheriff to the station. It was there that I asked one of my friends to fetch it for me.”

     “You mean your hollows.”

     “Yes and just so you know they didn’t harm any humans.” He tossed the sword at Derek’s feet. “I know you wouldn’t want to harm any humans.” He snickered at the comment.

     “Why?”

     “Why what, why not kill you? Why give you your sword? Why go to the length to get it?” The man tilted his head at Derek as if stating the obvious. “Just take the sword and do what I told you to do in the first place. Teach the boy and maybe, just maybe you will survive.” He turned to leave Derek. “Oh and you may want to leave soon. Police are on their way here.”

     Derek could hear the police sirens in the distant, growing closer. “One more question.”

     The man stopped and turned to face Derek. “What is your question.”

     “Your name, your identity? Who are you?” Derek looked at him. His face being hidden under the cloak. Then the man reached up and pulled it off. A young man stood there and he kind of struck a chord inside him. He knew the boy, the culprit.

     “It’s me Derek. Your dear uncle Peter.” With that revelation he flashed stepped out of there so fast that Derek couldn’t keep up with it. He was gone again.

     “Peter?!” Derek was confused, hurt, angered by what he had learned but Peter was right, the police where coming and he had to leave. He grabbed his sword and headed back towards the bridge away from the sirens and officers that were practically on him. He stopped and saw the officer he had blasted back. He was banged up pretty bad and he noticed his legs were broken, but he was breathing. Derek crouched and saw his tag. “Officer Parish, I swear I will make it up to you.” He got up and began running again.

     He wasn’t even half way to the bridge when they had caught up to him.

     “Freeze!” One officer yelled and after a couple of seconds they began firing at him. Bullets whirled by him and were striking the trees right by him. He saw the bridge in the distance. He glanced back and saw the officers almost upon him. He knew if he was on the bridge with the officers he’d be an easy target.

     He turned around and quickly thinking of a solution. “Bakudou #21: Sekieton (Red Smoke Escape)” Red smoke shot out his hands and expanded the area far, wide, and high. The officers were startled by the invasion of the sudden smoke. It was thick and it blinded their vision to the point where they couldn’t even see the ground below them.

     Derek ran across the bridge and looked back. The smoke was right at the edge of the cliff and officers were still walking towards the edge. If they kept going they were going to fall. He thought quickly about what he could do. “Wait I have my sword.” He held it up and let the hilt go and tapped it. It began whirling in place faster and faster. He grabbed the hilt after it reached an optimal speed. “Hadou #58: Tenran (Orchid Sky)” A small tornado shot out in front of his sword and hit the smoke. The tornado brushed away all the smoke and the officers covered their faces from the incoming air.

     One of the officers looked and barely saw Derek on the other side of the ravine. The air was still clouding his vision.

     Derek retracted his sword and the tornado ceased. Before the officers could recover from the mysterious air and smoke he darted behind the trees and delved deeper into the forest.

     One of the officers caught a glimpse of Derek running off on the other side of the ravine. He looked around to find the bridge only to realize he was right near the edge.

     “Jesus, what the hell is going on?” He walked backwards and stumbled as his leg tapped something. He looked behind him to see officer Parrish unconscious and in severe condition. His legs were purple and bloody. The officer wondered how the poor man was still alive. “Dispatch we need an ambulance to the reserve as fast as possible. I have an officer down and is bleeding heavily.”

     “Roger that, ambulance is on their way.” Said a voice through his walkie.

     “Hang in there Parrish. Help is on the way.” Other officers were gathering around them while a few ran across the bridge to try and catch up to the suspect. “Someone get ahold of the Sheriff and inform him of what’s happened.”

     Derek ran through the trees, avoiding any clearing he saw, staying within the heavy, dense forest areas. He was amazed as to how weak he had grown since he lost his powers. He couldn’t keep up the pace for much longer, his lungs were on fire. His legs were shaking and aching from the constant running and on top of it his powers were heavily impacted by the whole ordeal. He could use his spells and incantations but he doubted he could muster a release of his Zanpakto. His body wasn’t even able to perform flash step.

     He needed to see to what extent his abilities were at and go from there. He stopped and looked behind him. He could hear the sirens off to the distance but is seemed they had either lost him or had given up, for now.

     He looked at his sword and tried to imagine how he was going to get close to Stiles, let alone get him to trust him again after the stunt he did today.

     As he was catching his breath a branch snapped. His head shot up as he looked around and searched the area he thought had housed the sound. Nothing was present, nothing but the dense forest area. He was warrying as he went back to thinking.

     A sound of the shrubs shuffling behind him snapped into defense. He turned and drew his sword to slash whatever was behind him in two. In an instant his blade stopped inches away from the head of a girl. She was both stunned and shocked by this. Derek stood there staring at the girl he had almost cut in two but was still holding his ground. The girl had a bow with a notched arrow in it.

     “What are you doing here?” He asked the girl.

     “My family goes hunting out here in the reserve sometimes. We had arrived back in Beacon hills and decided to do a little exercise hunting.” The girl was sputtering her words as she tried to explain her situation.

     “And you thought it wise to sneak up to a complete stranger.”

     “No I was hunting something. My father caught a glimpse of an animal and he told me to go around and flank it. Told me it was something he hadn’t seen before.” She un-notched the arrow and stood up to her full length.

     Derek reluctantly pulled his sword back. He sheathed it back inside its holster. He didn’t like the situation he was in but last thing he needed was another enemy.

     “So may I ask why you’re out here.”

     “I’m just going for a run. Stretching the legs out for some good exercise.”

     “You are exercising with an outfit that looks like a punk rocker and you have a sword with you?” The girl stared at him as if telling him with her eyes that she wasn’t falling for it.

     He was trying to find a better explanation when the sirens shot up again in the distance. They both looked that way and Derek cursed his bad luck. She looked back at him as his face was a mix of guilt and panic. She backed away one step and was starting to notch the arrow again. He saw that and tipped the sword out of its holster with his thumb. He was certain he could strike first if the worst was to happen but he knew that she was experienced and all she needed was one shot.

     “Allison!” A voice shot up to their right. They both turned to the voice and then the shots from a gun came right behind it.

     “Dad!” She completely ignored Derek and ran to her father.

     Derek stood there trying to decide if he should go help or take the chance and run in the opposite direction. A couple shots rang through the air as he was deciding. He cursed again, he darted towards the girl.

     He passed trees and caught a glimpse of the girl a little up ahead. Shots rang again but this time the shot was louder and heavier. The man was using a bigger gun. He got there to see the girl shooting arrows at a surprising speed. The father was flying backwards and slammed into a tree. Derek looked past Allison couldn’t believe it. A hollow was standing in front of them. They could see the Hollow; they could fight against it with their weapons.

     Derek stood their dumbfounded by the unexplainable sight in front of him. Humans couldn’t see hollows let alone fight with their conventional weapons against them. While he stood there astonished Allison let loose another arrow and it struck the beast in the eye. It shrieked as it pulled the arrow out of his eye. The hollow looked like a giant groundhog but the arms and legs were sharp spikes instead. The face mask housed several mouths inside and looked like it was dragging down.

     It ran with incredible speed towards Allison trying to take her out with one strike, but the girl was fast and calm. She rolled away as the beast ran into a tree. She rolled and switched to a knee crouch as she pulled another arrow and shot it at the beast. It hit right being its face, deep into the neck. It shrieked as it thrashed around. It regained its composer, looked at Allison and stopped with a shocked expression. She had pulled out a crossbow and as soon as the hollow looked at he she let loose another arrow. It buried itself deep inside its mouth. It shrieked for a second then the arrow exploded. The whole head was submerged in smoke then the body slumped down.

     Derek couldn’t believe it; she had killed a hollow with nothing but a bow. Let alone that she could see it, but was able to do it swiftly and precise.

     Allison ran to her father who was getting back up. He had a gash on his head and was struggling to get back up. The hollow got him good. She helped him up while keeping an eye on the beast. She hadn’t noticed that he was standing just a few feet away from her.

     A twitch caught in his sight. The body of the hollow sat there unmoving. Allison also thought she saw it move and stopped she didn’t want to give the beast her back. She walked backwards with her dad leaning on her shoulders.

     Derek looked at the body as it twitched again. It wasn’t dead yet. He looked back at the girl to tell her to run but stopped. He was too late. A heavy thud hit Allison from behind. Her father flew forward and slammed into another tree, knocking him out. She flew a little farther and landed a few feet away from the beast she thought she slayed. It was twitching even more and was starting to get back up. The smoke cleared and the head was regenerating back into place. She looked back to see another beast with two heavy, giant arms moving towards her.

     Derek shot into action and drove his sword into the beast that was still trying to get back up. He slashed upward and gave the finishing blow. The head was destroyed again but so was half of the body. It disintegrated and he focused on the new hollow.

     The girl stared at the beast that was disappearing in front of her and stared back at Derek. She didn’t trust him but if she wanted to survive she was going to have to.

     The hollow jumped towards her but before the hollow could get to her Derek had jumped and brought his blade down on the beast. The hollow was quicker though as it brought its broad arms up to defend against the blade. When the blade connected it jammed in the arm, failing to cut through the flesh. Derek attempted to pull the blade free but couldn't pry it out. The hollow took the opportunity and punched Derek away. He flew backwards from the heavy blow, slamming into a tree. Derek realized that his body couldn't take as much damage as he used to and almost lost consciousness from the impact. He forced himself to his knee as the immense pain seared his muscles and back. The hollow grabbed Derek's sword and tossed it aside. It hunched back as it readied itself to launch forward to finish Derek off.

     A small click made the hollow lose focus and quickly look down at the girl. It only saw a glimpse of the girl as an arrow connected with its neck and quickly exploding. The hollow stumbled backwards and fell as the it tried to regenerate from the sudden explosion.

     Derek took the opportunity and brought his hands together and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Gates of the dead, protection from the living. Dark light of steel, gather, repulse, consume and devour life. Hadou #38: Kurai Yari (Dark spears)" Derek's eyes shot open as dark rods formed above the hollow. They quickly sharpened and came down on the beast. They impaled the hollow in multiple areas, surging with dark energy they expanded inside the body destroying everything it touched. The hollow let out a death cry as it disintegrated.

     Derek huffed as the hollow disappeared. He struggled with the pain as he rose to his feet. He stopped right away when he noticed the girl aiming an arrow right at him. He was in no condition to evade let alone survive the shot.

     "What did you do? What were those things?" She was trembling slightly. The whole ordeal had finally reached her.

     "Those things were Hollows. Demons that feast on souls. They usually can't be seen by humans but you and your father could. Your weapons could even hurt them, that should be impossible."

     "Could the reason that we can see them be because we hunt other things than just animals sometimes. Our weapons don’t use normal ammo. It's all silver."

     "That could be the reason."

     "Okay that's a partial answer, now what are you and how did you kill that thing just now." She still had her how trained on him. She stopped shaking and showed conviction in her decision in whether or not to shoot him or not.

     "Listen I would be happy to let you know, but your dad needs medical attention right away. He was wounded and might have gotten a concussion.

     Allison snapped out of her daze. She looked over to her dad and saw him unmoving on the floor. "Dad!" She shot up and ran to him. He was unconscious but breathing. "I need to get him to the hospital." She draped his arm over her shoulder and used all her strength to pick him up. The dead weight was too much for her though.

     Derek ran up and grabbed the other side. She glared at him, still not trusting him fully. "Let's just get your dad in the car and then you can take your dad to the hospital. You can find me later and interrogate me if you want."

     She nodded as they began to move her dad towards the car. She didn’t know how severe the damage was but she had to get him quickly to the hospital. They loaded Allison’s father into the car, being careful with his head as to not move or lean it against anything hard.

     Derek turned after putting him in to leave when he heard that familiar click. He turned to see her pointing the arrow at him again.

     “What do you want?” Derek stared at her with dead eyes.

     “Listen I know that you were responsible with whatever happened in the distance with those sirens.” She lowered the crossbow. “But thanks for helping me. We wouldn’t be here without you.”

     “Well your welcome. Impressive work out there as well. Never saw a human that could go toe to toe with a Hollow.”

     “If there’s anything I can do for you to return the favor let me know.”

     “Well I would hold you up to that. I just need to get to someone now and try to explain myself.”

     Allison squinted at Derek. “Who do you need to talk too? Maybe I can get that to happen.”

     Derek looked at her with skepticism. “It’s a human here in town,” he looked at her with unwilling eyes, “his name is Stiles.”

     She turned wide eyed at the mere mention of his name. “What do you want with him?”

     Derek looked at her startled expression. “You know him don’t you.”

     She stood where she was with a look in her eyes that could kill.

     “It’s fine, trust me when I say I’m not trying to kill him or hurt him. I just need to talk to him and explain myself to him.”

     Allison didn’t know what to do, she wanted to talk to someone to try to understand what had happened when she was out of the town.

     “Please you have to give me a chance. Your friends did, but circumstances had me look like an unsavory person in these last couple hours.”

     “Fine, but I need to go to them. We will find you if he agrees to meet you.”

     “That’s fine. I’ll be waiting at the place where we met. In that small clearing.”

     Allison nodded in agreement and with that Derek turned to leave. She needed to find out what happened and get to the bottom of it fast, after she took her father to get medical treatment.

     She hurried to the driver’s side, started the car, and dashed towards the hospital at the highest speed the car would allow.

     Derek turned to see her leave almost looking liking a blur. He was about to turn to walk back into the woods when he saw something on the floor, something black and sleek. He picked it up and realized that she had dropped her phone. “How clumsy humans can truly be.” Derek put it in his pocket and looked towards the town. The reserve overlooked to the town and he wondered what exactly the boy was doing and what fresh hell could be stirring in the town below.


	5. To Fight or Wail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right then the story continues. Hope you all enjoy reading it.

     Stiles gulped a glass of water with greed; replaying the event that had happened today was not something a normal teenager had to go through, but then again he wasn’t complaining the hand he had been dealt at all. He was secretly excited at the possibility of having powers and to be able to be a hero is something of a fantasy that Stiles had always dreamed about.

     “You going to stand there all night or what?” Stiles whipped around to see Jackson standing there with nothing but a pair of sweats on that left nothing to the imagination.

     “Well I was left parched after all the yelling and arguing that my dad and I had.” He put the glass down, recalling an image of his dad’s face. He was seething with anger. It was unlike him to over-react like that, let alone get angry at all.

     Jackson walked up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. “Come to bed. We can figure out what to do tomorrow.” He led Stiles up the stairs of his house and into his bedroom. Jackson’s parents had left for a business trip so Jackson is left alone for long periods of time.

     As they settled into bed Stiles’ mind finally rested as Jackson made their clothing disappear, giving stiles a new object to worry about.

     The night was heavy with silence that even the insects felt uneasy to break. Animals receded into their niches and the elements of mother nature came to a still halt.

     “My, my, my, what have we here?” Peter stood on the roof of a house right across Jackson’s house. He peered inside the second story window and saw the activities that the two were engaging in. “Peter you dirty perv, watching two underage boys having fun. Well I suppose I can leave him be tonight. With a town this big maybe I can have fun elsewhere.” Hollows materialized behind him. Small compared to the ones before and more insects like in appearance. The four hollows crawled up to Peter’s side. “Find me someone to play with tonight boys.”

     The hollows’ eyes glared red with excitement as they dashed away. Peter looked one last time before turning and flash stepping away.

     Stiles stopped for a second and looked out the window, he had a feeling of something wrong in the pit of his stomach.

     “You okay Stiles?” Jackson asked panting from exertion.

     “Yeah,” he looked back down to Jackson with a grin, “we aren’t done though.”

     Lydia walked down her hallway to her room, carrying a glass of mineral water. As she entered the room she noticed her phone had a missed call. She looked to see it was an unknown number, but a voicemail was left.

     “Let’s see what this stranger had to say.” She played the voicemail on speaker and turned to get ready for bed.

     The voicemail was silent and no noise came from it. “How lovely that I was given nothing but complete silence.” Just then a voice erupted from the phone.

     “Lydia! Lydia, where are you? I need your help!? Lydia!” Lydia turned with a horrified face. That voice, she knew that voice. It belonged to her first boyfriend. It belonged to Peter Hale. She stared at her phone when a slight movement caught her eyes. She looked to the window to see four pair of glowing red eyes staring right at her.

     She was paralyzed with fear. She looked as they moved up the window pane and out of sight. Possibly to the roof of the house. She had guessed correctly since she heard scuttling above her. She ripped herself out of the fear and ran. She ran down the hallway to her parent’s room.

     “Mom, Dad wake up!” She looked in the room to see that they weren’t there. Of all the times they had to go out they choose tonight. Lydia saw eyes staring back at her from their closet. It was already inside the house. They entered from the attic and moved into the house from the entrance in the closet. She backed away slowly towards the hallway.

     “Little girl, human and alive. Let’s play shall we.” The beast started to crawl slowly out of the closet with its front legs barely poking out.

     Lydia took a risky move and dashed forward to grab the door handle and swing it shut. The beast just nearly reached her as she slammed the door shut. She ran down the hallway screaming bloody murder. She didn’t know what she was going to do but what she did remember was that she saw four pair of eyes and that was just one beast in the room.

     She ran into the living room and saw the chimney drop some built up soot from within. It was coming down the chimney. She darted out of the living room and into the kitchen. She slid the door connected the living room and saw the monster peeking out of the chimney as she closed and locked the door.

     She contemplated whether to run outside and try to make it to her neighbor’s house or if she should stay and try to hide from these things. She stood there trying to decide and within seconds sounds of scratching came from the door of the living room. With that she turned towards the door to run outside only to see another one of those things staring inside from behind the door.

     She screamed as loud as she could and the beast shrieked from the high pitch sound, retreating away from the door. Lydia also heard the one in the living room back away with a shriek.

     She took the opportunity and dashed to the door leading into the basement. She was about to open it when she heard something tumble behind the door. It was muffled as if it was caught midair or something to prevent noise but it was too late. She locked it instead and tumbled backwards. She was surrounded and the only protection were the doors barely holding them back. She looked around for something to use to fight. She scoured the shelfs and found some things that she could use to fight back.

     The hollows fought with the doors once more to try and get in. The one in the living room finally started to tear away at the door. A small opening allowed it to peer inside the kitchen. As it peered inside Lydia charged right at it with a clear gallon container of Ammonia.

     “Choke on this you bitch!” She shoved it right in the beast’s mouth. Not knowing what it was it took a chug of the liquid, only to cry in agony of the searing burning pain that shot through its throat and organs. It was ripping away at the insides of the beast. It fell backwards away from the door, scurrying up the chimney to flee from the liquid rather than the girl. She turned to see the one outside charging towards door. She jumped over the kitchen counter in time to escape the beast shattering the glass on the door and falling onto the floor. Before it could get up Lydia showered it with another liquid and the beast saw her light a match as she doused the liquid over itself. She tossed the match and the hollow lit up in flames. It shrieked horribly as it thrashed around trying to put the flames out but it spread even more as Lydia threw more fuel towards it. It escaped through the hole and fled into the night. She saw it jump over a house and out of eyesight. Banging rang in her ears as the door to the basement almost gave way to the thrashing on the other side.

     Lydia grabbed a pair of knives and stood her ground. The beast just about crashed the door down when she heard another loud banging sound coming from inside the house.

     The one in her parent’s bedroom had gotten out. She heard the thing race down the hallway and reach the door to the living room with amazing speed as the whole door flew apart. The beast crashed on the floor, quickly recovering it fixed its eyes on Lydia and jumped towards her. Its many four arms reached out to grab her and finish her off, when Lydia thrusted forward with the kitchen blades. It caught the hollow off guard, for it barely managed to pierce the skin but still proved enough that the beast jumped backwards with the knives still stuck in its skin as it hobbled out the door pane.

     The last hollow hadn’t stopped crashing against the door to try to open it when suddenly it flung open with its last effort. The hollow crept along the floor as it spotted Lydia. She stared at the hollow as it kept coming closer. “Lydia, this is your end.” The hollow whispered just at her earshot as it jumped to her. She tried moving out of the way and almost managed it but one of the hollow’s hands manages to slice at her shoulder.

     She whimpers as she looks at the blood pooling on her shoulder. The hollow recovers quickly as it jumps from the walls of the kitchen and back at Lydia. She just beats it by a second as she ducks the attacker. The hollow lands and turns with its unnatural speed only to see Lydia throw some a drawer with heavy kitchen wear in it on top of its head. The hollow slumps for a second before immediately recovering and trying to shake the drawer off.

     After another couple of seconds, it gets free and looks around. The doors are still locked and shut, she would have struggled to get through those openings. The door to the basement was still open wide so it figured she went down there.

     It kept low to the floor to try to blend in with the residual darkness, with each step down it could hear a low, almost inaudible gasping of air. She was here and she was trapped. It reached the last step when the light turned on from above it. The hollow froze in place as if being caught in the headlights. A heavy purring noise came from its left, and as it turned its head it saw Lydia launching a steel pipe from a water compression gun. The hollow couldn’t even react as it caught it right in the head and pinned itself right on the wall.

     It twitched a couple of times before coming still. Lydia threw the gun to the floor only to see the beast disintegrate right after.

     She was on the verge of a mental breakdown but she held on to some sense and ran up the stairs. Getting to the top stair she looked inside and saw no sign that the others have returned. She ran as fast as she could to the living room door, she unlocked it and grabbed her keys from a small nightstand and bolted to the front door. She flung the door open and ran into a person that was just standing there as if they were just about too knock.

     She fell backwards and panic covered her face, she looked up to see the person, the man, standing there. She could barely see the face from the darkness that the light from outside created in front of him. When she was about to run though she caught a glimpse of a small scar on his neck that seemed familiar to her.

     He walked in slowly pacing himself, the shadows hiding his face with every step. Lydia crawled backwards trying to get away but failing to overcome the building fear that held her in place.

     “My dear sweet Lydia. You put up a very impressive front against those hollows. They were weak but to think that a human can see them and fight them is astonishing.” He crouched down to her eye level. Lydia adjusted her eyes to the dark and saw him. She couldn’t mutter or say anything, but she knew that it was him, it was Peter. Her mind couldn’t process what was happening. She didn’t understand why he was here, why he was alive, how he was alive.

     “Don’t be frightened Lydia. I’m not going to hurt you.”

     “Peter, did you send these thing here?” Lydia stared with curious eyes but also ones filled with worry.

     “Well I’ll be honest, I did send them to find me someone to play with, someone to terrorize before I killed them and let their soul be feasted on by the hollows, but I never in my wildest dreams thought they would go after you.” A wicked grin grew across his face. “I am happy to see you again Lydia, it has been a while and it does feel like a lifetime since I’ve seen you.” He raised his hand to stroke her face as she whimpered from his touch.

     “Why does it sound like you saying goodbye again?”

     “Because unfortunately the hollows did pick you and I have to deliver what they pick or they might turn on me.” His hand crept lower as he grasped her neck lightly. “Good bye my dear sweet Lydia.”

     His hand put pressure on her neck; in that instant her fear, her instincts told her to yell, to scream. So she did.

     Lydia screamed as loud as she could before Peter’s fingers could crush. He jerked his hands away and covered his ears, something was wrong in this picture. She was causing harm to him from nothing but a scream.

     Without warning a force shot out all around Lydia, an invisible, strong force, that threw Peter right out the door. He felt his eardrums shatter and tear apart from the agonizing decibel of her voice. He couldn’t even scream in pain from her all eclipsing voice. As he tumbled to the floor he opened his eyes just for an instant before another wave smashed into him sending him across the street and right into the woods. The scream force blew out of all the openings in the house, smashing all the windows and even causing the wood to strain from the force pushing it. Three even more powerful scream forces shot out and even affected houses that were a block away. Windows, alarms, pets and those close were suffering from shattered glass, emergency sirens, howling pets and some pains from the inner ear.

     Lydia sat there for a couple of seconds before knocking out in complete darkness. Her breathes became shallow as she laid there, waiting for the paramedics to arrive and hopefully save her from the terror and confusing filled night.


	6. The Hospital visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Leave your comments if you wish and hope you all enjoy the Story thus far.

     Allison walked in the room that they were keeping her father. He had received a concussion but other than that he was in perfect health once the bruises cleared up.

     “You know Allison I don’t need to be here. We’ve been through worse.” He pulled himself up and cringed from the pain that his sore body was permeating.

     “True but I don’t think I’m going to risk it. Even for something this small. I don’t want to lose you too dad.” Allison grabbed a seat next to his bed and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “Just let the doctors look over you and give you the all clear sign and we will go home okay.”

     Her father nodded in agreement. Feeling content with his approval she reached to her phone to contact the gang and fill them up on what’s happened. She fiddled with her pockets when she couldn’t find her phone though. “It must have dropped out there. Dad can I use you phone?”

     “Yeah it’s in my back pocket.” She grabbed it and without even pulling it out she could feel that the phone was shattered and broken. She pulled it out with little bits of glass falling out of the pocket.

     “Well I guess we both need new phones then huh.” She held it up and showed it to her dad. He sighed at the destroyed electronic, their true loss revealed.

     Putting the phone down she contemplated how to get in touch with her friends without leaving the hospital. “I’ll be right back, I have to find Ms. McCall and ask her to call Scott.” Before her dad could reply she darted out of the room and down the hallway.

     Allison never liked the hospital, it always drained her of energy as she walked the hallways. She peered in several rooms, seeing patients asleep, hooked up to machinery, or up and socializing with nurses or visiting family. Before she turned the corner she saw a name that looked familiar. “Parrish?” The new officer that had taken Lydia out on a few dates. She looked through the small window and saw the officer’s leg bandaged and casted up. His face was a scratched up mess as where his arms. “What the hell happened?” A ding from the elevator down the hall sung through the stale air. Nurses and doctors were rushing through the hallways as they were pulling in a new patient. Among them was Ms. McCall. She spotted Allison as they were all walking down the hallway.

     “Honey what are you doing here? I didn’t even let anyone know yet?” She pulled Allison to the side letting everyone pass. Allison didn’t get a good look at who it was.

     “Yeah umm I’m here with my dad he was hurt a little while ago, but he’s fine now. What happened to Parrish?” She pointed to the room behind her. Ms. McCall stared at her with a mix of emotions.

     “Parrish was brought in not that long ago. We had just stabilized him not that long ago. It’s a miracle he’s even going to be able to walk since most of his bones were broken and shattered.”

     Allison gaped at the news, bewildered that something so horrible could have happened to him. “Lydia is going to be devastated when she finds out. Have you called her to let her know?”

     “Well that’s an issue I don’t need to worry about at the moment.” She looked at Allison who had confusion swirling in her eyes. “Lydia was attacked and she just past you to ICU, wait,” She grabbed Allison before she could bolt away, “there is nothing you can do right now. Let the doctors work and try to get her vitals back too normal. Her heartbeat is erratic and she isn’t responding to anything we’ve tried.” She pulled out her phone from her back pocket. “Call Scott and the rest and tell them what has happened okay I need to go help.”

     She turned to leave Allison who was just about ready to break in tears at the news that two of her friends have suffered an attack. She thought about the creatures that had attacked her and thought if they had encountered something similar as well. She pushed the thoughts away as she turned to the phone and quickly dialed Scotts number in to inform the group.

     The night was long and heavy with emotions as everyone sat in the waiting room. They all arrived rather quickly, Jackson and Stiles being the last to arrive, also informing Allison on all that’s happened as well. They thought she wouldn’t believe them but with her story with the monster and being saved spilling out they realized that her story seemed more unbelievable.

     “So Derek saved you?” Stiles looked a bit bewildered.

     “Yes, he also told me that he needed to see you as soon as possible. I know where he’s going to be. I don’t think that he will move.”

     “Okay then, we’ll go in the morning.”

     Danny looked between everyone, “Not to spoil or be a buzzkill, but it’s still Wednesday and we have school tomorrow.”

     Everyone suddenly remembered that small fact that always seems to escape their thoughts.

     “Okay then well I have any idea,” Stiles rose to his feet with a confident smile, “We will all miss the same days as Lydia and say we are considering graduating late so we can be with her.”

     They all stared at him dumbfounded by what he had proposed. Danny looked around as everyone didn’t really know how to respond. “Well that plan won’t really work. Lydia has enough credits to graduate early or well anytime she really wants. The same goes for you, Allison, Jackson and me, Scott is the only one that still has to attend to finish his credits.”

     “True…well Scotty boy seems like you are going to school tomorrow alone.” Stiles clapped his hands.

     “What? I have to go to school alone and I miss out on the whole confrontation and possible awesome training with Derek.”

     “Yep it means exactly that.” Scott gave his best puppy dog eyes to Stiles. “No, you puppy eyes cannot save you this time, you are going to school tomorrow or so help me god I will get your mom involved.”

     Scott’s eyes grew wide with fear. “Okay, okay, no need to do anything rash.”

     “Good then we are settled with that matter. Allison, you will take me to the area were Derek is, Jackson I am assuming you are coming along. Danny, will you be staying or going?”

     “I’ll stay here and update you guys on the status.”

     “Okay then and that leaves you Isaac.”

     “I’m stuck all day at work. So I will catch up with you guys after I pick up Scott from school.” He patted Scott on the shoulder. The two exchanged a look that could only mean love.

     “Alright then everything is settled and accounted for we have some time until dawn.”

     “If it’s okay with you guys I’m going to go check on my dad and make sure he’s not fighting with the nurses to release him.” They all nodded in agreement and she walked down the hallway and disappeared down the corridor.

     “Now that she mentions her father,” Danny got up from his seat, “If you guys are staying here for a bit, I want to go check on Parrish and see how he’s doing.”

     “Yeah, we’ll stay here.” Isaac ruffled up Scott’s styled hair as Danny started walking down the hall.

     “Wait I’ll go with you.” Stiles shot up and caught up with Danny.

     They walked away down the hallway with Jackson staring at them as they disappeared down the corridor as well.

     “You know if you stare any harder you might burn a hole right through them.” Scott whispered so only they heard.

     “Shut up McCall.”

     “Oh so angry, what are you angry that you had to cut your night with Stiles so short or that Danny blew you off to ‘help’ the new student in his calculus class study. What was his name again, Aiden or something, I always get those twins mixed up?”

     Jackson turned to give Scott a sinister look. It almost looked like he was about to pounce but Isaac laid a hand on his shoulder and sat between them. “Now Scott behave or I won’t let Jackson sleep over anymore and I know you will suffer that blow more than Jackson here would.”

     Scott again reeled his eyes with horror at the threat. Jackson’s face relaxed with a smile that broke out with Isaac’s backup. “Thanks for that.”

     Isaac turned to face Jackson and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “No problem.” He put his arms around both of the boys and sat back, closing his eyes.

     The boys also relaxed with Isaac being there. They sat there in silence as they hoped that the doctors would be done soon with Lydia.

     Danny and Stiles walked the hallways in silence as they approached Parrish’s room. They didn’t know exactly what to do whether to just go in or find out from the nurses on the floor with what had happened.

     “Danny I’m going to ask around to get the details about the incident.” Stiles was about to walk away but Danny grabbed his hand.

     “Why don’t you go inside instead; I don’t really know him that much. It’d be better if he gets someone he recognizes instead.” Stiles stared at him, it wasn’t like Danny to act like this, rather he never acted nervous. Stiles could see him shaking, it could be missed to the eye if not looked directly.

     “Okay, I’ll stay then.” Danny gave him a quick smile and turned to find a nurse with answers.

     Stiles turned to Parrish’s room; he stared inside wondering if he was going to be okay. Parrish slept like the dead, if it wasn’t for the machines displaying his heart rate he could pass as a dead man. Stiles wanted to find out what had happened but a part of him, deep within was telling him that this was only the beginning of what’s to come.

     He entered the room quietly, trying not to potentially rose Parrish. He simply crossed the room and grabbed his chart from his bed. The description that was put almost was enough to stop Stiles own heart.

     _Cause of Injury: Officer Parrish was pursuing suspect John Doe through the forest and was attacked by the suspect. Unknown blunt trauma suggests that he had experience a high velocity impact that shattered and broke multiple bones within the legs. Late medical attention caused the legs to bleed internally and cause severe long term damage to nerves and healing process towards the legs._

_Rehabilitation: Once healed of external wounds, the internal will have to be retrained to carry body weight. Bones have been connected and metal plates have been placed in multiple areas to hold the shattered bits together. Possibility of a full recovery is 12.7%._

Stiles didn’t know how to process the information that was present but he noticed something on the bottom of the paper. Something that was in his father’s handwriting.

     _Suspect that caused it was the same that cause the destruction on Lunar Drive and Grayson Park. Keep room under surveillance in case of the suspect coming to finish what he did._

Stiles couldn’t believe it. Derek had been the suspect in his dad’s recent cases, but to think that the man who wanted to help and make him stronger, to train him, to think that he was the one that attacked Parrish was beyond his threshold. Stiles couldn’t help it, his breathes were becoming strained as if someone was choking him. The room was getting small around him. The only sound was the thumping of his own heart getting heavier and louder as they reverberated on the walls. He couldn’t stop his hands from trembling. His eyes couldn’t even peel themselves from Parrish. Fear was rising within him and a sensation that could only be described as pure agony was emanating from within him.

     _“Stiles………why are you………………afraid of………………this?”_ A voice spoke from behind him. Stiles didn’t dare turn around. Inside he knew who the voice belonged to and he dared not see the face behind it. _”Stiles…………turn around and look at me………why don’t you acknowledge me. After all I am the source of your new found power, if you don’t allow me in how do you expect to grow in strength and power to protect your friends. Let me in Stiles.”_

The voice was much closer to him. He could practically feel the breath as it tickled the nape of his neck. _“Let me in Stiles, you need me and I can give you what you want. If you don’t more of your friends will get hurt. What will you do if one of your friends ends up more than hurt………what if the next one were to die.”_

“THEY WON’T!” Stiles turned around yelling at whatever it was. What was there though was something he didn’t even imagine or comprehend fully.

     It was someone that had his entire face and hands bandaged. The only visible body part was the teeth, and they were silver and sharp fangs that extruded out. It wore a dark brown leather jacket and an old uniform that belonged to military personnel.

     _“Stiles, you can try to protect everyone around you but in the end you will have to use my power to even come close to being able to protect others.”_ It crept closer towards Stiles and he could see that it was avoiding any type of direct light. It stayed within the shadows just outside of Stiles own vision. Only vague details can be seen. _“Do you think you can understand the power I offer Stiles. Can you conceive the matter at hand to grab the source I offer?”_

“What are you?” Stiles was backing up to the foot of Parrish’s bed.

     _“I was born from within you. That Shinigami gave the catalyst for me to be. Your powers will have to come from me and you working together as one, but the real reason is will you be able to work with me knowing that I’m an entity of Chaos. A scion of Madness. The keeper of nothing and everything.”_ It walked towards Stiles and stopped right in front of him, outside the light. _“I’m the Void.”_

Stiles didn’t notice that he was trembling. Beads of sweat were coming down his temple. This thing was evil. Whatever it was it seeped of it. That was all Stiles could read from it, but the talk with Derek from before rang in his head. “You’re my Zanpakto then…”

     _“Correct Stiles. I’m the power that was laid dormant within you.”_ Stiles could feel his heart trying to thump its way out of his chest. _“You don’t have to be afraid Stiles. I’m your ally, your companion, your void Stiles. I can’t exist without you. That empty part within you, the blank spot within your hole is where I call home.”_

“What are you talking about? I don’t have anything empty inside of me.”

     The door to the room opened sending Stiles up in the air with excitement. Danny looked at him with some confusion as he entered the room. “You okay there? You look more spastic than normal.”

     “I-I’m fine. Um, here these are his charts and also an incident report of what happened to him.” Stiles held out the chart while Danny just stared at him curiously before taking the folder.

     Stiles took a quick look around and saw nothing in the room. Whatever that thing was it was gone, for now. He crept to Parrish’s side of the bed and took a seat. He needed to get his bearings. He needed to get to Derek.


	7. The training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry about the big delay i am on vacation right now but i still wanted to give you a chapter to read upon so this is the next chapter and i hope you all like it. I will be getting back to normal after the second of november but please bare with me *_*

     The hours passed by slowly as the sun came up. Lydia was stable and moved to ICU for now until she wakes up.  Everyone had decided to follow the plan. Scott was practically crying when he was dragged to school by Isaac. Allison and Stiles where getting ready to leave to Derek and Jackson was deciding on whether to stay or leave. Danny told them that he would update them on Lydia’s and Parrish’s conditions.

     Allison and Stiles were just about to leave when Jackson showed up. “Can’t let you leave without me. You’ll get hurt just being yourself if someone isn’t there to keep you calm.” Stiles looked offended, while Allison smiled.

     They left the hospital to the location in the woods that, hopefully Derek was still in. Allison quickly got back to the area in record time. Stiles could feel something heavy pressing on him. It felt as though it was all around him and coming from within the forest. “Don’t you guys feel that?”

     Allison and Jackson looked at Stiles with a confused expression. “I don’t feel anything,” Allison looked around trying to understand what Stiles was talking about. Jackson was just looking at Stiles thinking he was just acting Stiles.

     “Let’s just get moving. I hate being out here even in the daylight.” Jackson trekked on ahead.

     Stiles and Allison shared a look of concern but dismissed it. They caught up to Jackson and walked deeper within the reserve.

     After what felt liked an hour of walking deeper and deeper in the reserve, but no signs of Derek at all.

     “I don’t understand, he said he would be right here in this area.” Allison raced her hand through her hair with frustration.

     Jackson was irritated for the fact that he was just stuck looking for the guy that has an interest in Stiles. Jackson was a jealous type to the point that he didn’t like anybody getting close to his friends at all. Especially when it comes to Stiles and Danny. He almost considered them something more special than the rest of the group.

     “Well he’s not here.” Stiles was looking in opposite directions then Allison and Jackson. He felt the same pressure coming from something close by. It never disappeared but instead got stronger the more he moved into the forest.

     “Well maybe I got the location wrong. I was in kind of a hurry to get my dad to the hospital and in a bit of shock from seeing something supernatural.”

     “Would it be something supernatural or more paranormal?” Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She just looked at him with a small smirk.

     Stiles looked back to the forest from where he thought the pressure was coming from. “Hold on I want to check on something.” He walked off a bit before they could respond. They quickly followed behind. Stiles felt the pressure increase on him. He could barely move after another fifty feet. “You guys really don’t feel that.” The others shared a concerning look.

     “Lesson one is complete.” Everyone’s head shot up to see Derek above them. He looked down on them from the tree branch he stood on. He jumped off, landing right in front of Stiles. He got up and practically towered over the smaller boy.

     If looks could kill, then Jackson would have erased Derek from existence. Stiles just stumbled back a few steps, fighting the blush from coming.

     “I wanted to see if you could detect my spiritual pressure so I hid and released some of my power so you can detect and track me.” Derek looked at the others behind him. “Why are you guys here? I only need to train Stiles not you two.”

     “Well we aren’t going to leave him with you.” Jackson snapped back from the response.

     “Listen I understand your concern but I don’t have time to babysit you two to make sure you don’t get hit with any stray shot.” Derek walked between Stiles and his friends. “Now you did what I asked of you and I appreciate it, but if you and your friends want to survive the next couple days then you need to leave him here to train.”

     “Guys go and make sure that everyone is okay. Jackson go check on Lydia and Allison go check on your father. I’ll check in every hour.” They all looked between each other. They didn’t want to separate but they had a small thought that maybe it was for the best if Stiles trains.

     “Okay then, I’m going back to check on my dad then.” Allison looked at Jackson who didn’t look to pleased.

     “Fine, I’m going to go check on Lydia’s condition then.” Before they turned to leave Jackson walked up to Stiles and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Check in every hour got it.”

     “Yeah I will.” Stiles gave him a small smile. He looked at Allison who blew him a kiss.

     With that they both turned and left back to the car leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the woods. Stiles turned towards Derek who only stared at him with curiosity. “What’s the look for?”

     “Nothing just that I thought you were with the other boy, the smaller one with dark brown hair.”

     “Scott? Oh no, he’s with Isaac. We are all in sort of an open relationship. It looks complicated but trust me it isn’t to us. It’s rather simple to us.” Derek looked confused still but accepted the answer that Stiles had given him. “Okay so what are we going to start with? Are you going to show me how to shoot fireballs or that beam of light from my fingertips?”

     Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “You seem eager to start, why?”

     “What do you mean why? My friends are being attacked and I want to be able to protect them. My house was attacked, Allison and Lydia went up against these monsters, even Parrish suffered from them.” Derek flinched when he heard the name. “I know you where the one to attack Parrish by the way. If you were scared that’s one thing but let’s get one thing straight, you are here to train me. I don’t trust you but you are my best hope.”

     “Listen what happened with that officer isn’t my fault. Whatever is here, whatever is making the Hollows’ gather is filling me up with a type of energy that can only be described as insanity.”

     “Oh great so not only may you attack me or others but your filling up with psychotic energy that will make you go berserk, that’s rich.”

     “Listen the faster we get to training you, the faster we can locate what the source is and destroy it.” Stiles stared at Derek.

     “Fine, so then let’s get started then.” Stiles stood in front of Derek. “What’s first…”

     Derek shoved what looked like a hexagon shaped wood badge right at him. Stiles stumbled back a couple steps before regaining his footing. “What the hell is your problem?! Did you already go insane!” Derek looked at him in disbelief.

     “I don’t understand. This is a soul badge. It’s supposed to separate your soul from your physical body, but it wasn’t able to.” Derek looked at him trying to figure it out. “Okay quick lesson, point to that tree.”

     Stiles was still pissed about the shove but did as he was told.

     “Now repeat after me and say this with feeling. Hadou #1: Sho (thrust).”

     “Hadou #1: Sho!” A force escaped from the tip of his index finger and blasted the tree in front of him. The point where he was pointing blasted apart, away from him. The tree propelled back, crashing into the tree behind it.

     Stiles eyes grew wide from the site and destruction he had caused by uttering a few little words. “WOAH! You could have taught me something small before we jump into something heavy.”

     Derek was standing there shocked and dumbfounded by what had happened right in front of him. “Stiles that was the first spell we usually teach beginners. It’s a weak spell that’s supposed to push the target back a couple of inches or feet at the most. It’s a non-lethal spell, but you managed to use it while in your physical form and turn it to a deadly spell. This is something beyond my knowledge.”

     “Wait so you can’t teach me then?”

     “I can, maybe. I just need to find a way for you to get ahold of your spiritual energy before I can teach you. Do you even have your sword?”

     “My what, sword? I don’t even own a sword. Do I need one?”

     “No your Zanpakto. Do you have its physical form?” Now it was Stiles turn to freeze. At the mention it all he could do was think about that monster. It was inside of him, living in a void he had inside. “Stiles!”

     He snapped out of it and looked back to Derek. “No I don’t have it.”

     “Okay then you’re going to have to reach in to your soul and try to manifest it. You have to talk to your Zanpakto.”

     Terror filled Stiles like what happened back at the hospital. “I can’t do that.”

     Derek looked at him with that confused look again. “Why not? Look I’ll walk you through it.”

     “It’s not that,” Stiles walked back a couple steps to clear his head from the fear, “it’s just that whatever is inside of me. It’s not human or something that looks like it will help without asking for something in return. It feels evil.”

     Derek understood him then. He walked to Stiles side, nudging him to get his attention. “You know there was someone just like you back where I’m from.” Stiles looked at him with interest. “His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He had a power within him that was immense is size, but it had two sides to it. One half of it was evil while the other half was good. He never faltered though. He conquered both sides and gained immeasurable power from it. With that power he protects his home here in the human world and helps us in times of crisis back in my world.”

     Stiles rethought about what he had just heard.

     “If he has taught us anything it’s that humans have a tolerance and will to last through it all. You can conquer what’s inside of you Stiles.”

     Stiles agreed to that and turned to Derek. “Okay let’s do……” He was alone. Derek was nowhere around him. “Derek? Hey where did you go?”

     _“He didn’t go anywhere. You left him and traveled inside your head to my domain.”_ That voice was here. He was with that thing again. He looked around and saw that he was standing right in the same spot.

     “I thought I was in your domain, your home.” Stiles scanned the area trying to see if he could spot it. “I thought it would have looked a lot bleaker, not like the preserve in Beacon Hills.”

     _“Stiles my home is Beacon Hills. This is my birthplace and home to the void that lives within you. This is the place that holds the pain and suffering that caused you to have a hole that I can draw power from and give you power as well. I told you Stiles I am your ally.”_ The voice was coming from all around him.

     _“You still don’t trust me do you. If you want proof that I’m your ally, then take the sword. It’s the source for your power and the place where I can funnel the power to you.”_

“Just like that huh. No deal that has to be made or contract that has to be signed. Just take the power and leave.”

     _“Stiles I need you to survive. If you die, I perish as well and I am not going to allow that to happen.”_

Stiles continued to look around to find him. To confront him face to face to see if he was lying or saying the truth.

     _“Take my power. Grow and nurture the power we have.”_ Stiles felt a chill crawl up his spine. He spun around to see him standing next to a tree still bandaged up and showing his feral teeth. He held up a sword. _“Here is the sword. Now take it and the power of the void Stiles. Just pull the sword from the sheath and speak our name.”_   It tossed the sword at Stiles making him react and catch the sword.

     Derek jumped back away from Stiles. When he finished his story a dark cloud materialized in Stiles hand. Stiles turned to Derek, and pulled a sword out of the cloud. “I think the spirit in me is going to cooperate with me.”

     Derek looked in disbelief at the stunning progression Stiles was making. More for the fact that he was still in his human form which didn’t make any sense. It wasn’t a fullbring or a power that comes from a constant contact with a soul reaper, yet this boy could harness all the powers from a Shinigami and even exceed in power.

     “Well that’s good that you have your sword. Now we have to find out its name and see if you can release its true form.”

     “Actually he already told me his real name. It said to call it whenever I want his power.” He looked down to the sword and drew it from its sheath.

     “Okay now when you release your Zanpakto you need to be careful with the effects it will have on your body. You will have to get used to the power.”

     “Got it, okay here goes nothing………,” Stiles took a deep breath and cleared his head from everything but the name he was told and how to release it. He gripped the hilt of the blade and exhaled, “Corrupt. BOIDO! (Void)”

     An energy flew to his sword and blasted around him covering him and the area in a dark mist. Derek was thrown back from the force of the release landing him a few feet away. Quickly he shot back up to see what had happened to Stiles. He was still surrounded by the mist and in a matter of a single second it dissipated revealing Stiles. He stood there with his sword, now a much broader sword but the tip was sharpened to a point to look like a Scythe on the end of the sword, now pitch black in color and his skin had what looked like the mist pour truing from his arms, head and lower back. It almost looked like it was trying to form something but couldn’t make its complete form. Stiles turned around to reveal his eyes also turned into a dark metallic gray color. This Shikai proved to be an exceptional power source and one that proved to be much stronger than an ordinary Zanpakto.

     “Stiles are you okay. Can you hear me.” Derek held up his hands as if trying to show that he was friendly.

     “You know just because I have this weird mist coming out of me and have power beyond my prediction doesn’t mean I turned to an idiot consumed with power.” Stiles grinned and looked at his arms, then the sword. “This is amazing, I never thought that anything like this is possible. What do you think I can do now?” He didn’t even wait for Derek to say something he turned back around and pointed with his finger. “Hadou #1: SHO!” The mist swirled around his finger tip and then everything in front of him blasted away as if it was hit by a giant cannon. It cleared everything within the radius of fifty feet in front of him. “Holy crap! Did you see that! Did you see what I could do!” Stiles jumped back and yelled in surprised delight.

     Derek just looked at the destruction that came from a the weakest Hadou spell there was. If Stiles was able to do this much destruction from just this then he could annihilate anything in front of him with just the use of any other Hadou spell.

     “Come on teach me another.” Stiles ran in front of Derek with a giant grin on his face. Derek on the other hand couldn’t do that. He couldn’t teach him anything without the certainty that Stiles was in control of his power.

     “Maybe we should wait on teaching you more spells until you grasp the power that you have.” Stiles’ grin fell from his face.

     “What do you mean, you think I don’t have control of my powers right now.” Stiles started walking slowly towards Derek. “Why won’t you teach me? “

     “Stiles look at what you did with the most basic and weakest of the attack spells. That was supposed to be a basic and non-lethal spell.” He gestured to the destruction behind him. “You just turned it to a killing spell with unbelievable power.”

     “So I’m strong.”

     “No this goes beyond being strong Stiles. Your dangerous and I need to teach you to control your powers.” Stiles was still walking towards Derek and he stopped just a few feet away from him. “Please let me help you channel your power to you can protect your friends.”

     Stiles contemplated the thought. “Fine then. Let’s see what you can teach me then.”

     Derek let out a breath that he was holding in. “Okay then. Now then let’s see if you can call your Zanpakto back to its normal state. Just as you willed your blade to come alive with calling out its name you can will it back to its normal stage.”

     Stiles stood still and thought about the sword and tried to seal the power back up. He concentrated on it but his Zanpakto wasn’t obeying. It refused to revert out of its Shikai. “I can’t do it. It doesn’t want to be sealed back up.”

     Derek walked up to Stiles but stayed clear of the mist that was coming out of Stiles. “You need to show that power that you’re in control of it Stiles. Not the other way around.” Derek walked around Stiles studying the mist that was coming out of his body parts. They seemed to be moving on their own accord. Almost as if they were being hit by the wind.

     “I’m trying but I can’t revert back.”

     _“STILES!”_

Both Derek and Stiles stopped what they were doing and shot their attention where the voice was coming from. It was him, the spirit that dwelled within stiles’ sword.

     “You, why are you here. I thought I was released your power from the sword.”

     “Wait that’s your Zanpakto’s spirit?” Derek blurted out.

     “You can see it? I thought I was having another one on one with it.”

     “How is your sword’s spirit out of its shell. It’s not possible. Unless……he contains something similar to that of Minazuki.”

     “Who the hell is that?”

     “A Zanpakto that had the ability to manifest itself once the owner released his Shikai.”

     _“Stiles why are you trying to lock me away,”_ He walked towards them as if it pained him to move with every step,” _I thought you wanted the power. I thought we had an understanding of what needed to be done. I gave you the power to protect your friends and defeat your enemies and yet he you are ready to lock me away as if it was a matter of mind over will.”_

“His power is too great for himself right now. He needs to learn little by little how to control it.”

     The spirit was about a few feet away from them but in a blink of an eye he was standing just mere inches from Derek.

     _“Then let me speed things up.”_ He punched Derek square in the gut sending him backwards, colliding with Stiles.

     Stiles thought he was going to be knocked back as well but he didn’t even budge when Derek smashed into him. Instead the mist surrounding Stiles had grabbed Derek and enveloped him.

     “AHHHHHH!” Derek screamed as the mist swirled around him and seeped into his mouth, his skin, his eyes, and into his body.

     “What am I doing to him, what are you doing?!” Stiles yelled over Derek’s cries of agony.

     _“I am learning everything I can for you Stiles. All I want to do is help.”_

After what seemed like an eternity, but turned out to be nothing more than three seconds the mist let go of Derek, he dropped like a rag doll to the floor, and returned to Stiles. All the mist crept back to his body parts and inside of Stiles. “Stop please, stop.” As it finished going back in Stiles was greeted with a sharp painful ring inside his head as images, experiences, and words were imprinted in his memory. “AHHHHHHH!” It was his turn to scream for three seconds as he learned everything that Derek knows.


	8. The boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so sorry about the delay but I am back from my vacation so I will be able to get these chapters to you readers much faster now. Its been quite the day but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

     Stiles didn’t waste any time in trying to run through the Hollows he just started attack with spells.

     “Hadou #4: Byakurai! (Pale white lightning)” A beam of white light shot out of his finger and he dragged the light across the tree line. The Hollows shrieked for a second before a bright explosion took them out of existence. A hollow crouched on all four and tentacles coming out of its back. It lunged at Stiles as he turned to greet the beast with his blade. He brought it crashing down as the force cut the Hollow in half and the force cut what was behind it to, taking out another Hollow as it started walking out of the tree line.

     A Hollow flashed being Stiles.

     “Sonido.” Stiles whispered the words as he accessed the memories he learned about the technique.

     The Hollow brought his clawed hand down but was stopped just a bit above Stiles. The mist was grasping the claws and wrapped itself around it. In an instant it ripped and destroyed the Hollow.

     Derek ran out of the shed with his sword already released. The minute he walked out he was attacked from behind. A large heavy fist punched Derek from behind, tossing him to the border of the tree line where all the Hollows were. They stared at Derek as he quickly regained his footing. He stared at them for a while when he realized that they weren’t attacking him. He looked over to the Hollow who struck him. It was standing in front of the door frame to the shed. It’s fists where three times the size of its actual body. He glanced back to see the hollows unmoving from their position. The hollow took the opportunity and lunged forward. Derek swung his blade in the instant and cut both of the creatures arms off. The creature shrieked but was cut short as Derek beheaded it.

     He looked over to Stiles who was killing Hollow after Hollow that appeared from the tree line. They seem to be unending by the steady stream of them. Stiles was quickly and mercilessly massacring the horde. Derek paid attention to his own dilemma as three hollows walked forward to challenge him. Each looked deadlier than the last.

     Stiles sliced a Hollow clean down the middle as he turned to greet another Hollow who had lunged at him with his blade. Stiles was finding this to be easier and easier with each Hollow that fell before him. Stiles turned to the new Hollow coming at him. “Hadou #54: Haien (Abolishing Flames).” A purple sphere ran from his hand and shot out of it. It hit the hollow and for a second nothing happened but then an aura consumed the hollow. The following seconds had flames erupt from the Hollows body and it exploded out behind the Hollow. Fire swallowed the forest behind it incinerating everything in the path of the gluttonous fire. As if it was a wave the fire died away but so did about a fourth of a mile of the preserve. Every Hollow with it was consumed and destroyed. The spell didn’t even leave residual sparks of fire. It merely ate and left without a trace after it filled itself.

     Stiles looked at the gaping opening that he could take. He could dash as fast as he could to the hospital knowing none of these monsters could follow him. He glanced back to Derek who was still engaged in fighting with the three Hollows. He had managed to wound the Hollows but they had also landed some blows on him as well.

     Stiles wanted to help his friends but he didn’t want to abandon Derek. He wanted to help Derek but his friends were under attack as well. Stiles looked down to his sword as if it was going to give him an answer of what to do.

     “I’m sorry,” Stiles gripped his sword tightly, “forgive me.”

     Stiles dashed behind the Hollows that were converged around Derek and in one fail swoop had sliced all three in half. Derek stood there astonished by the power Stiles possessed.

     “You know I won’t lie, I thought you were going to leave me here the minute you could.”

     “So did I.” Stiles turned from Derek not wanting to meet his gaze. Instead he was met with the Hollows just standing within the tree line. They didn’t budge and just stood there. He looked over to the gap to see it refilled with Hollow’s of all shapes and sizes. Stiles finally realized that there was some taller than the trees. They looked quite intimidating but Stiles didn’t feel fear from the sight, he felt a tinge of curiosity as to why they were unmoving. No new Hollows were stepping up to challenge them.

     “My, my, my, how much you have grown in such a short time.” A deep raspy voice called out. Stiles and Derek turned to see a black hooded figure standing in the doorway of the shed. “Marvelous job you did Mr. Hale.”

     “Peter? Is that you?” Derek was confused as to why he was still concealing himself.

     “Peter? Oh that’s right your uncle is one of our comrades.” The hooded figure tapped his head a couple times. “Slipped my memory, but to make things quick. No I am not your uncle. Your uncle is at the Beacon Memorial tying up loose ends with his previous target. I’m here to test the water and attempt to annihilate the you boy.” The hooded figure pointed to Stiles.

     “I don’t care who you are, I will go through you and all these Hollows. I know my friends are alive. I know they will stand tall in the end. You won’t win.”

     “Win? What makes you think that our ultimate goal is the death of everyone here. No, we will leave you to wonder what it is we want, but in the end we will have your heads.”

     The man took his cloak off. It revealed a boy, one no older than Stiles. One of Japanese origin, with green eyes and by the look of his under armor he was rather fit.

     “You have no idea what Peter has taught me. I am like you Stiles, trained by one of the Hales.” His voice turned from the raspy voice to a gentle soft tone.

     “Even if you are trained by a Hale you don’t know the force you’re dealing with. Don’t think you can hide behind the Hollows for protection.” The boy pulled out a sheathed sword out from behind him.

     “I don’t need the Hollows to win. They were just here to make sure I didn’t waste my energy on targets that could be taken out by these mere beings.”

     Derek looked around to the Hollows. He knew that some of the lesser ones didn’t know how to speak but they still could understand some language, yet they seemed unfazed by the insults this boy was speaking of them.

     “Now shall we get started.” The boy looked at Stiles. Derek’s hand twitched a little. “Oh sorry Derek I will be fighting Stiles alone. One on one.”

     “What makes you think I will accept those terms?” Derek gripped his sword tighter.

     “Because if you don’t these Hollows won’t be the least of your worries. Do you want to chance it to go up against me and all these Hollows? Don’t think I can’t call out to the Menos Grande.”

     “What the hell are Menos Grande?” Stiles looked back to Derek.

     The moment their gazes met the boy took the chance. He flashed step into Stiles vicinity with an unsheathed sword and struck at his exposed neck. The blade stopped a couple of inches away from his throat, having been stopped by the mist around Stiles. Stiles didn’t even bother looking back at the boy. He kept his gaze on Derek, still wanting an answer.

     The boy jumped back tearing his sword from the mist. Derek was a bit worried with the level of calmness Stiles was showing. He was just attacked and yet he didn’t even get fazed by the mere fact.

     “Menos Grande are massive Hollows that are made up of several thousand Hollows. They become a single entity that is incredibly strong to an unexperienced Soul Reaper.”

     Stiles looked back to the boy. “Fine I will make sure that you and I have our one on one match. You don’t summon any of those and you let Derek leave and we shall start.”

     The boy stared at Stiles to Derek. Deciding whether he was going to take a deal was not in the agenda. He was only supposed to see if the boy was worthy to keep around to make into a valuable partner or if he wasn’t even worth the second glance. Something about Stiles stroke a cord with the boy though. Something that he wanted to see for himself. “Fine I will agree to that. Derek can leave, no doubt you want him to race of to the hospital to see if he can help any of the survivors, if there are any to begin with, and then we shall begin our match.”

     Stiles nodded and looked towards Derek. Before any words were exchanged Stiles pulled him in close to him. “Don’t argue and don’t fight me on this. Just go and help my friends, please. I don’t want to lose anyone. Once everything is secure over at Beacon Memorial I should be heading over there.” Stiles looked back at the boy for a second. “I just need to take care of the garbage first.”

     Stiles turned around, bringing his sword up as if waiting for Derek to leave to initiate the battle between the two.

     Derek only hesitated for a second but started walking away. He walked to the scorched section of the forest made from Stiles previous attack. The Hollows had moved away from the section to allow Derek through. Derek wondered about what power was here in Beacon Hills to make these Hollows follow every whim and demand to the letter. It was astonishing.

     Derek stepped out of the arena and quickly flashed away towards town. He didn’t know where the hospital was but he would find out from the screams and fighting going through the air.

     Stiles stood there looking at the boy. “Well know we are all alone. You ready for it.” Stiles eyes glowed with a gray dull. The mist swirled around his sword as if anticipating the battle.

     “Yes let’s commence, show me your worth or die at my feet.”

The boy gripped his sword and kissed the blade. “Vibrate, Onpa(Soundwave)!” The boy’s sword turned into something that looked like a long pipe with a trumpet on the end of it. The pipe itself sported different holes throughout it.

     “It may not look like a dangerous weapon compared to yours, but it lacks in physical combat means it excels in other areas.” The boy didn’t even wait, he tossed his weapon up above him. The pipe weapon squealed a shrilling noise over Stiles. The noise was so intense that in pure instinct Stiles’ hands shot up to protect his ears. The boy was there in an instant and shoved the trumpet part of the weapon right on Stiles stomach. A force punched him right in the gut sending him back into the forest. He crashed on some Hollows but they merely allowed Stiles to crash into them and when they could they got up and out of the way.

     Stiles shot up from the floor and coughed up blood from his mouth. He looked through the gap where he crashed through and saw the boy blow through the pipe. It shot out a sound so high that Stiles could feel his ears almost bursting. The sound started increasing and it tore the trees apart in front of Stiles.

     Stiles wasn’t going to allow himself to get hit with that. Instead he flashed away and landed just far enough to get out of harm’s way.

     Stiles looked back to see the area being ripped apart by the sound waves. The boy appeared in front of him before the area even settled down.

     “You know the problem with you is that you think your invincible. I saw you use the power you obtained from you Zanpakto and where it is a terrifying power and unique it’s also showing it limitations towards what it can do for you.”

     Stiles looked at his sword and then himself, something was wrong. The mist that surrounded him was gone. The sword itself retained its shape but the power that was present within it wasn’t emanating anymore. It was almost non-existent.

     “You don’t know the limitations that you have and you used up too much of your own power to actually be a threat to me.” The boy pointed the trumpet in front of Stiles’ face. “If this is the extent that you have come too in the time we allowed you then you are worthless to us.”

     _“Stiles…”_

     Stiles looked behind the boy to see his Zanpakto spirit sitting on the tree stump of a rooted tree.

     _“Show me you can handle my power. Show me that you can handle the power that I offer.”_

The boy was frozen in place for the time being Stiles couldn’t move but he could talk with his sword’s spirit.

     “I thought you wanted to help me. That you were offering your power this entire time.”

     _“I am offering all the power you need Stiles but I need to know that you won’t get reckless with the power. You are up against another soul reaper and you willingly stayed behind to fight an opponent you know nothing about and under conditions that you aren’t even sure about.”_

“I needed to make sure that my friends were okay or that they survived.”

     _“I don’t care about them. I care about you and your wellbeing nobody else. I need to make sure that you live since my life is tied to yours.”_

Stiles didn’t know if he should be angry about the response or be grateful but either way he needed help now. “So what do I need to do to get you to help me again.”

     _“Show me that you can handle my power without getting reckless. Don’t show off, don’t speak, don’t entertain, just fight and destroy the opponent and get to your next objective.”_

Stiles looked back and agreed to the demands that he was given.

     ”Goodbye Stiles.” The boy was about to blow into the trumpet but was interrupted by Stiles grabbing the trumpet. “Oh you trying to make this easier for me. Just make it a one shot kill.”

     Stiles didn’t say anything but he just sat there with his hand on the trumpet.

     The boy blew into the trumpet and the sound shot out obliterating the area in front of it. The boy went wide eyed when he saw Stiles still standing there. The mist was back and it was surrounding him. The sound waves didn’t even touch him. He stood up to stand right in front of the boy. He didn’t even think twice as he blew into the trumpet again. The sound waves didn’t touch Stiles again. The mist surrounding him swirled in front and acted like a shield. Stiles squinted and in an instant, the mist covered the trumpet and stopped the sound waves coming out. The boy had less than a second before the sound backfired and shot out of the back end. The boy flew backwards from the force, crashing into the trees behind him. The boy recovered quickly but he stumbled to get back up.

     Stiles had mist coming out again and his eyes shined in a grey hue. The boy looked at Stiles only to have his trumpet strike his shoulder and go clean through the shoulder blade. The boy howled in pain.

     “What the hell is happening?!” The boy looked back to see Stiles pick up his sword. “Where did you get this power from?”

     Stiles flashed in front of the boy and struck him with his sword. The boy couldn’t react to the swing. He was thrown back from the attack; crashing into a larger rock. The boy stumbled forward and gripped his left arm or at least what was left. His arm was gone, and he knew that whatever happened to Stiles to give him the power boost wasn’t going to let him leave here alive. He was too strong to defeat now. He flashed away with the little strength he had left but was stopped. He saw Stiles in front of him. He tried moving back but was stuck in place. The boy looked down to see Stiles’ sword impaling him in the chest.

     Stiles looked at him with an emotionless expression. He didn’t even seem fazed. All he could do was just accept the clean kill given to him. Before he lost consciousness, he gave a little whistle.

     Stiles pulled out his sword from the boy allowing him to stumble back before falling to the floor.

     “I may fall here but trust me when I say that I won’t fall alone. Remember the name of the first one you killed. Remember the name Yukimura.”

     The Hollows that stayed motionless reacted to the whistle. They moved in an instant like a plague towards Stiles. To attempt to end the life Yukimura sought to end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO....again sorry for the delay. I hope you all aren't mad about the ability I gave the new reaper for the short time he was present but trying to find suitable abilities is actually harder than I thought. Either way I shall release the next chapter by tomorrow or today depending if I find the time to finish it. Either way you will get it by tomorrow


	9. The Hospital (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is part one of the Hospital flashback or different scenario view. either way I just hope you like it.

     *Four Hours Ago*

     Allison pulled up to the Hospital parking lot. Jackson sat in silence the whole ride there, still writhing in the decision to leave Stiles behind.

     “Come on Jackson, you can brood all you want but we need to get going back up there. We need to check up on everyone. Besides I think Stiles can handle himself.” Allison looked towards the hospital and thought about all the things that befell her friends in such a short time. To Stiles being killed, sort of, and being a Soul Reaper now, to Lydia and Parrish being attacked and hospitalized. Not to mention her and her father’s brush with those creatures as well. It was bizarre but it was the reality that was given to them.

     Jackson pouted as they left the parking lot and disappeared into the hospital. When they reached the floor to where everyone was, they had released Lydia and allowed her to have visitors as well.

     “Hey I’m going to go check on my dad. Tell Lydia I will be right there.”

     “Okay then.” Jackson nodded as he started walking towards Lydia’s room. He knew Lydia the longest from the whole group and where they do enjoy each other’s company they knew from the beginning that they weren’t meant to be more than just friends.

     He walked into the room they were keeping her. To his surprise she was sitting up, chatting away with Danny. “Lydia?” Jackson walked slowly into the room. “How are you feeling? The doctors said that you were in danger when you got here.”

     “I might have been but I don’t know how to explain it. I think I was dreaming and then suddenly I just woke up here in the hospital. Granted I wish I didn’t wake up as they were poking at my head,” she stopped to point at the small bandages on her temple, “but other than that I am fine. Whatever it was that was affecting me just stopped I guess.”

     “Do you remember what happened?” Danny spoke up. “Officers are saying that your place was completely trashed from the top floor and especially on the bottom floor.”

     “I remember bits and pieces. I do remember seeing someone I used to know actually.” Lydia sat there a moment trying to recollect the memories. “I think I saw Peter there, Peter Hale.”

     “Wait that kid who died a couple months ago.” Jackson pointed out. “Didn’t you even date him or try to date him.” He used quotation marks around try.

     “Yes you ass that Peter. He was different though. He looked just like that guy did……umm what was his name. Derek. He also seemed to be in league with those things that attacked me as well.”

     Danny and Jackson shared a glance “Lydia, if it was Peter than how is he here and alive. He died in the accident along with his family. They were all killed when the house exploded.”

     “Listen I know how it sounds but you need to trust me when I say that it was Peter.” Ms. McCall walked in, in that moment.

     “Lydia sweetheart, the Sheriff would like to know if he can ask you a couple questions. You don’t have to if you are not up to it, they can come back later.”

     “It’s fine, I can talk to them now if they want.” Lydia smiled.

     “Okay, they will be in, in a couple of minutes.”

     Ms. McCall left with that, leaving Lydia to collect everything that had happened that night to retell.

     Allison walked into her father’s room to see an empty bed. “Dad?” She heard something in the bathroom. He walked out all spic and span from a shower.

     “Allison, is everything okay?”

     “Yes just don’t scare me like that. I thought you went off hunting when your bed was empty.” Allison sighed as she walked to give her father a hug.

     “Well as much as I would’ve loved to do that. I am not going to risk it and have you kill me for doing something you think is stupid.” He finished drying off his hair and threw the towel back into the bathroom. “Okay now tell me what has happened here at home while we were gone because I’m sure your friends have already told you.”

     “Trust me, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Allison pulled away from her father’s embrace.

     “Try me, I know we have all had our weird moments so I’m sure I can handle it. Give me the condensed version.”

     Allison looked her father. “You asked for it.” She took a deep breath. “Stiles was attacked and momentarily killed by a reaper and then brought back. Said Reaper is now training him because Stiles has the same powers now and on top of that they are training to fight against the ‘Hollows’ or demons that attacked you, me, and Lydia. She also had something happen to her cause her house looks like it was attacked by a sonic boom.” She sucked in air at the end like her lungs were demanding the break.

     Her father just stood there for a couple of moments trying to catch up with what she said. “Okay that’s a bit of a stretch for me to understand.”

     “Told you.”

     “Are you,”

     “Yes we are sure dad.” Allison grabbed her father’s shoulder. “Trust us it’s a stretch for us too but we got proof.”

     Her dad nodded in agreement.

     Officers walked by the room before Sheriff Stilinski opened the door. “Hey Argent, are you okay? I heard you guys were attacked.”

     “Yeah we’re fine. Thanks.”

     “Of course, listen I think we are going to need your help with trying to track whatever the hell is terrorizing the town.”

     “Sure thing, I wouldn’t mi……” He stopped when he saw the Sheriff’s expression of wonder. He turned to see a blue flame shoot up from the reserve in the woods. It was far but they could see it climb higher into the sky before it sucked into itself.

     “What was that?” The sheriff asked before the explosion went off. They saw the flames open again and explode into the air sending a wave of force into the reserve. They saw the force travel the air before it connected with the town and steadily reached the hospital. The windows didn’t smash but they felt the sound.

     The Sheriff quickly responded. “Available officers I need immediate presence inside the reserve and I need to know what the hell caused that explosion.” Static answered back. “Hello does anyone copy?” Nothing answered back through the radio. “Damn that explosion might be messing with the radio. Listen I have to go sort this out but when I do I’ll fill you in with what we know.” The Sheriff darted out the door and down the hallway.

     Allison was looking out the window remembering that Stiles was in that general direction. She reached for her phone but remembered that she didn’t have it anymore. “Dad listen I have to get to my friends. I’ll be right back.” She was about to run out the door when she saw someone fly by the door. Not as in they were running by, but flying backwards as if they were thrown. The sound of person crashing into what sounded like a cart reverberated through the halls.

     Allison’s dad, Chris Argent, pulled her back from the doorway. He peered into the hallway without looking out of the doorway. He saw what looked like the Sheriff being pulled up into the air by someone in a black robe. He looked at the person who was thrown. A young guy but was unfortunately not going to get back up with a cut slicing right up his torso. He was gone. Chris didn’t think twice, he threw the door open and dashed for the gun, still holstered in the cop’s belt.

     He reached it, and without hesitation turned around. The shots sounded louder than it should have as they collided with its target. It hit the robed figure but it didn’t look like they pierced or hurt them for that matter.

     The hooded figure dropped the Sheriff, who was gasping for air, startled by the sudden retaliation. It looked over to Chris who barely had enough time to shoot another volley of shots. The figure danced around the bullets as if they were going in slow motion. In that moment, it reached Chris and grabbed his neck and arm that was holding the gun.

     Chris was picked up with ease. Pressure was being applied on his throat. He thought he was going to die there by whoever the hell this was.

     The figure dropped him as well and stumbled forward. Chris saw a scalpel protruding out of his neck. Allison stepped back a couple of steps as the hooded figure panicked and pulled the small blade out of its neck. It dropped to its knees before it tried controlling the blood loss. The Sheriff finally got back up and walked over to Allison who was ready with another scalpel. He pulled his gun out and pointed it to the hooded figure who didn’t seem to be doing a good job at controlling the wound.

     “Impressive.” Allison turned around to see another robed figure standing in the doorway to Parrish’s room. “I didn’t think he would fall here, let alone to something so human, you know.”

     She was paralyzed with fear as well as her father and the Sheriff. The three stood there looking at the robed figure with Hollows crawling all around him and moving towards them.

     “If I was one of you, I would know that now is the time to run.” He snapped his fingers and the Hollows around him charged for them with such hunger that it was almost as if these Hollows were possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i know i was lacking in any type of action besides the ending scene but i had to try to build up the climax. Either way next chapter will have much more happening than this.


	10. The Hospital (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is part 2 to the hospital. Enjoy and leave Comments if you want. Either way I shall have the next chapter out soon.

     Lydia heard the noise first. The sound of gunshots being fired rang down the hall. Ms. McCall was rushing in a moment later.

     “Hurry, you guys need to get your things. We need to make a run for it.” Officers that were in the hallway made their way toward the gunshots. “I don’t know what’s happening but those sounds never mean anything good.”

     Lydia jumped out of bed and started to put on shoes that Danny had brought her, she silently thanked him for bringing jogging shoes. They grabbed everything in record time and dashed out the door, down the hallway. Shots rang through the air again. Seemed as though they had engaged whatever it was. Jackson was the first to turn down the hallway, he stopped though when he saw something standing down the hallway with a nurse under it. She wasn’t moving and after a second glance she showed a wound in her gut. The Hollow looked like it was eating something with a chain but Jackson couldn’t make it out.

     The others reached him and like clockwork saw everything that Jackson saw. The Hollow hadn’t seen them yet since it was gorging itself. They were about to turn to run down the other hallway when Lydia looked back and saw Allison running for her life with her father, the Sheriff and three other officers running right behind her. Besides her the rest were firing shots from their pistols at the Hollows that were pouring out of the hallway they came from. Some of the Hollows didn’t even flinch at the gunshots while others did howl at the pain or all together halted from the shots.

     Jackson kept his eyes on the Hollow in front of him. It heard the gunshots and it turned to see them. The glowing eyes gleamed an even brighter red as it charged with no hesitation.

     “GO! GO! GO!” Jackson pushed them all the opposite way. He saw the rest of the group running towards them. “RUN, HURRY ANOTHER ONE IS COMING!”

     With that they all got their second wind and sprinted even faster. Allison turned the corner and saw the Hollow Jackson spoke of just seconds away. The others were just about clear of the turn until one of the deputies stumbled a bit.

     That was all they needed. The Hollow that was upon them grabbed his leg and pulled him in. Others swarmed around him as they tore him to shreds.

     Allison peeled her sight from the grizzly sight. Chris on the other hand thought he was seeing double when he saw another deputy there with the one that fell, but this one had a chain on his chest. Either way the Hollows tore into that one as well and ate the pieces they had grabbed.

     The group reached the stairway and ran inside. Danny looked down to see the Hollows in mass coming up the stairway or the climbing from the sides.

     “Up it is.” Danny grabbed Jackson’s hand and started climbing up. Allison did the same thing with Lydia, and the rest followed behind.

     Jackson’s phone started ringing in his pocket and from the shrieks from below they didn’t like that sound. Jackson searched for his phone with his free hand and peeled it from his pocket. It was Stiles calling. They went up three flights of stairs before he answered. Danny was getting through the door and everyone was running through behind him.

     Jackson could hear Stiles on the line. The last deputy was coming through when a Hollow grabbed his head. Covering his whole head with a pale white clawed hand. Everyone was screaming when they looked back to it. The Sheriff started shooting behind the deputy and managed to hit the eye of the beast. It shrieked before letting go of the deputy. He ran through the door and they managed to close the door.

     Jackson could only manage to pass a single message. “STILES WE NEED YOU! AT THE HOSPITAL!” The sheriff shot again through the small window on the door hitting another beast that had caught up.

     The door didn’t provide any resistance as it flew off its hinges colliding with the group. The deputy was hit with the brute force knocking him out. The rest were thrown back. Jackson’s phone slide out of his hand before smashing on the floor.

     The Hollows didn’t wait for a second. They grabbed the deputies leg and dragged him into the stairway for a grizzly fate. Everyone got up, still dazed from the door slamming into them. Chris emptied his gun into the Hollows around the door along with the Sheriff.

     Ms. McCall ran towards the wall and pulled the fire alarm. The floor they were on was only used during quarantine so no one was there. “Hopefully people can get out.” They all booked it as fast as they could down the hallway. “Go into the surgery room! We can barricade ourselves in there.”

     The Hollows were on their tail and Jackson and Danny got to the doors first before everyone else ran in, in time. Behind Chris, who was last, they slammed the doors shut, only to be thrown back from the doors being pushed forward. McCall got back on the door and pushed the locks into place to fortify the door a little more.

     “Okay there is a door in the back of the room that leads to the roof.”

     “We are going to the roof? We’ll be sitting ducks up there.” Danny spurted out.

     “Trust me.” Ms. McCall grabbed his face to show her determination that said she knew what she was doing.

     The Hollows slammed into the door for about a minute before a heavy thud broke the doors and a piece of the walls off. A bigger size Hollow with almost impossible sized fist walked in with his hands being used as feet.

     The Hollows swarmed in and saw a door on the other side of the room open. The robed man walked in as the hollows ran up the stairs. He walked to the door as the last Hollow passed him up the stairs. He closed the door behind him as if not wanting anyone coming back down if they even managed to get passed them.

     Seconds passed as a metal door on the left side wall opened, where they put hazardous corpses in for storage, it was surprisingly big enough to fit them all. They had gotten out when the shrieks from above rang through the air.

     “I think they noticed we were not there.” Chris was issuing them to the doorway, now just a huge opening. They ran back down the hallway. Lydia pushed the button for the elevator. They waited for what seemed like an eternity for the elevator to reach their floor. Before the doors opened the door in the surgery room flew off revealing the hooded man with what looked like an annoyed body language and Hollows that seemed ticked off that they were tricked. They got in and pushed the ground floor. The shrieks were far off down the hallway when the doors closed and the elevator started going down the six floors to ground level. At the second level, they thought they were in the clear when the elevator dropped a bit faster, then with no warning the whole elevator dropped a whole floor to slam into the ground level. Everyone screamed and were leveled with the floor but weren’t hurt. The doors opened to staff and patients being taken outside and into ambulances to be taken to Beacon Memorial. The last few were only here.

     “Oh my god! Are you all okay?” A nurse grabbed them and helped them to their feet and out the elevator.

     “We need to get out of here. Some madmen are attacking on the upper floors.” Ms. McCall hurled them out of the elevator. The nurse pulled her arm away.

     “What are you talking abo…” The vent from the top of the elevator opened revealing a Hollow. It reached the nurse before she even could react and pulled her in through the opening. They heard her cries for only seconds before they were cut short.

     They all ran outside from there. The rest of the staff, two male nurses, one female nurse, and a doctor, left behind was already outside with the remaining three patients.

     Ms. McCall ran up to the doctor. “We have to get out of here. There is no time to explain but we are in danger and we have to leave.”

     “What are you talking about?” The doctor was confused from the outburst.

     Chris and Allison got their car and opened the back door. They had pulled out two automatic pistols, a shotgun, a bow and arrow, and a crossbow. They ran back to give the shotgun to the Sheriff and the cross bow to Jackson.

     “Jackson don’t miss. Just point and shoot.” Allison gave him a pouch with more arrows. “Also careful these arrow tips explode okay.”

     “Wait what, why are you giving this to me?” Jackson stared at the crossbow and went wide eyed, probably from hearing that they could explode.

     “Because you are better at aiming and accuracy since you play lacrosse and you need to be able to protect Danny and Lydia.” Allison went by her father’s side who was aiming inside the hospital doors for any signs of movement.

     They stood there waiting for about a minute. Ms. McCall was still arguing with the Doctor and they were just about to leave on foot with the patients when two ambulances came into the parking lot.

     The sixth floor exploded above them, sending ruble and bits of glass and debris from the floor raining down on the group.

     Jackson was startled by the explosion and accidently shot an arrow towards the explosion. The arrow connected with a piece of falling debris causing the arrow to explode. The debris fell all around them from falling concrete too falling medical equipment fell around them. The explosion shielded them from any falling debris falling on them.

     The hooded figure stood on the ledge of the sixth floor looking down on them.  “It seems that you all seem to have the will to live, but don’t think we have been going all out.” Hollows around him appeared behind him. “We are just having fun with you all.” Two Hollows appeared in front of them quickly and then in another second appeared in front of the oncoming ambulances. They both used their brute strength to stop and crush the vehicle and the people inside in seconds.

     Allison took the chance and shot an arrow to one of the Hollows. It connected to the back of the head of one of them and exploded. It completely blew the head away and the hollow fell limp and disintegrated.

     “I’ll give you that much that you all have the will to live and I’m surprised you also have the manner of killing the Hollows. Humans aren’t even supposed to see them let alone hurt them.” The hooded figure jumped from the ledge. He landed softly in front of them. Chris and the Sheriff aimed at him.

     “Listen I could kill you all but unfortunately I am only here for my dear Lydia.”

     Lydia responded to the voice. It was Peter under that hood. She knew it had to be him.

     “Why do you want Lydia?!” The Sheriff yelled back.

     “Why, what a stupid question you humans ask. You wouldn’t understand why but let’s just say that she could repel me last night. Hell, not only repel, she hurt me in doing so.” The hooded man walked forward a couple of steps.

     “Not another step or we will shoot. I’d rather save these bullets for your friends up there, not you.”

     “What makes you think you can hurt me with those weapons.”

     Chris fired a round, it pierced his left arm just above his elbow.

     “AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!” He stared back at Chris who was still looking at him with a deadlock gaze. “WHAT KIND OF BULLETS ARE THOSE!”

     “Silver.” Chris spoke softly.

     “HOLLOWS KILL THEM ALL!” The Hollows poured out from the upper floor and some from the first floor. They were faster than they were inside.

     “HADOU #77: HAI NO DANGAN (Ash Bullets)!” Pellets hit all around them and on the oncoming Hollows. They were going straight through them as the pellets turned whatever they collided with to ash. The Hollows stopped in their advancement as they saw a Soul Reaper stand in front of the group.

     Derek stood there with his sword out and released. Ready to protect the humans that his partner promised him with. “Peter you and your Hollow will fall today.”

     Peter took his hood off and took his sword out. “We shall see.”


	11. The Slight Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry everyone for such a giant delay. I started working again and its in the afternoons so it put a hamper on my writing. Either way I have not given up on writing this story. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

     Peter rushed behind the Hollows just in time as Chris and the Sheriff laid waste with their guns. The Hollows were all falling quite easily. One of the more bigger Hollows shrugged the bullets off with ease only to greet an arrow entering square in mouth before exploding.

     Derek was shocked by the fact that their weapons could kill the Hollow. One by one the Hollow fell to the hail of bullets. Chris was firing as the Sheriff reloaded and vice versa. Allison was shooting any strays that got past the bullets. Jackson was standing in front of Danny, Lydia, Ms. McCall, and the rest of the people with the crossbow. He was still scared by what was happening but the initial shock was gone, now he stood over his friends as their guardians in the ordeal.

     Derek slashed his way by the Hollow. They seemed weaker than the ones he had encountered in the forest just now. Once he broke through he saw Peter run inside the Hospital. He turned to see the others dispatching the Hollow with ease.

     Chris saw Derek hesitating to give chase. “Go! We have this under control.” He sprayed another Hollow with bullets. It writhed on the floor before it disintegrated.

     That was all Derek needed as he ran inside after Peter. He looked around the main entrance, killing the one or two Hollows that stayed behind without even flinching.

     He saw a scribe on the wall telling him to make his way to the roof. “How cliché of my uncle to want to end this on the roof.” He ran down the hallway to the stairway and started climbing up. He heard the hail of bullets and the explosions of what he assumed was the arrowheads of the huntress, or even the boy with crossbow but he doubted it.

     He was on the fourth floor when he saw another hooded figure standing on the stairwell with his hand over his neck. Derek stopped to assess the person. They didn’t look like they were going to make it, the whole side left side of his black robe glistened with blood.

     Derek got close with his sword pulled in front of him just in case he needed to swiftly end it.

     “He left me for dead. He promised me power but now they refuse to help me.” It sounded like a man. “He said all I have to do is help him deal with you and the humans. He’d give me power to do it.” He reached up to pull the hood off. He was the same age as Stiles. Looked young and looked like he took care of himself. “Tell them I’m sorry, especially Danny.”

     “You know them?” Derek pulled his sword down a bit.

     “Well I don’t know them that well. Danny knows me since I’m his ex.” He smiled a bit before falling to the floor. He sat there as his last breath escaped his lungs.

     Derek got close to shut his eyes. “I’ll tell them.” He ran past him, running just a bit faster up the stairs. As he got to the top he saw the door wide open. He cautiously walked out. He saw Peter looking down to the humans that were decimating the lesser Hollows.

     Peter looked back at his nephew. “It surprised me to see that not only have you trained the boy to fight in such a short amount of time, but that these humans are able to fight against the Hollows.” His sword was out of its sheath but still hasn’t been released. “You know that some of the humans down there have already started showing some of their own latent abilities from just being around you that one time.”

     “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me anymore. They’re different somehow.”

     “That’s putting it mildly. Now I know why he’s so interested in this town.” Peter gripped his sword tighter.

     “Who’s interested? Is he the one who’s controlling the Hollows. The one who is leading you and the other substitute soul reapers.”

     “That kid you saw in stairwell isn’t a soul reaper. We just augmented his strength a bit.” Peter waved his hand at the notion as if the kid was nothing special or important.

     “Not that kid, we met another one that could control the Hollows out in the woods. I left Stiles behind to fight him.” Peter twitched a bit when he heard that.

     “So that boy is fighting against Yukimura huh. Didn’t think he would even come to the front lines like that. He’s our local scientist in a way. He was helping out with our research.”

     “What research?” Derek raised his sword.

     “Oh calm yourself, you don’t need to fret about that.” Peter smiled at him. “You won’t be alive to worry about it.” Peter lunged forward, clashing his sword with Derek’s. He pulled away for an instant before he attacked again and again.

     Derek could only defend the oncoming strikes as he was slowly pushed back. Derek saw an opening as Peter slashed again. He moved to his left as Peter’s blade missed its target. Derek almost connected with Peter’s body but he was too fast. Peter brought his blade back in time to parry Derek’s sword. He spun around, dropping to floor, before kicking Derek’s legs. Derek was caught off guard as he fell towards the floor but put his hand down to catch himself midway to the floor. Peter’s blade was ready to stab Derek when crashed to the floor but instead Derek used his strength and flipped backwards, away from Peter.

     Peter was on him when he saw Derek’s blade shine a blue hue. “Tsuki no Nami (Lunar Wave)!” Derek stabbed the floor. A huge white wave came crashing into Peter. It felt like being smashed and compressed at the same time. Derek pulled his blade out and came up close to Peter. Peter only saw the blade as it slashed across his chest.

     “AHHHH!” Peter swung in retaliation but Derek was already out of his reach. Peter grabbed his chest trying to assess the damage. The cut was deep but not threatening. He used his spiritual pressure to put a stop to the blood flow. “Well you seem to have learned some new tricks since I’ve been away.”

     “I’ve learned a lot since you were gone. You may have been my teacher but you don’t know anything about me anymore.” He lifted his sword up. It glistened with blood. “Now let’s finish this.”

     He came back into Peter’s reach and struck. Peter and Derek both fought with all their strength, sparks flew with each time the blades connected. Derek knew that Peter had more strength, more power, than this. He hadn’t even released his Zanpakto yet.

     Derek brought his sword down on Peter’s sword, he flew back from the force, slamming him to a fence surrounding an electrical panel.

     “What happened to you Peter? You were once a force to be reckoned, a vice captain. What happened to you? Your power, your authority, all of it disappeared the minute you disappeared.” Derek walked closer to him. “They say you betrayed us, is that true?”

     “You know if you knew what I knew, if he told you what he knows then you would have come with us.”

     “Who Peter, who is causing this whole commotion? The human world is in danger because of it. People who shouldn’t even see Hollows are fighting against them right below us!”

     “I know......isn’t it spectacular. The world is already changing, and he’s only just begun his plans. The help that he’s getting and the motion that it’s being carried out on will catapult us through our steps and into the final phase.” Peter stood up straight. His wound was slowly bleeding faster and faster. His spiritual pressure was fading. “If I should die here, then so be it. I already did my part of the plan. We all know what has to be done.”

     “So be it uncle.” Derek rushed forward and thrusted his sword toward Peter. He said a silent prayer before the blade pierced him, but it never did. A red light shined above them and Derek looked up to be greeted by a Cero (Doom Blast).

     Derek was blasted back through the ceiling and kept going till he hit the second floor. Steam came off him as he felt the pain from the impact. He opened his eyes just enough to be greeted by another Cero crashing down on him.

     Chris was finishing off another Cero when he heard the sound of a bomb going off. He looked inside the hospital to see Derek caved in the floor, unmoving.

     Peter looked down through the hole on the roof all the way down to see Derek laying there. He looked back to see a Menos Grande starting to materialize behind him. A flash blinded Peter for a second until he felt a sharp sting in his chest. A blade stuck out and in an instant energy poured through him as his strength doubled and kept increasing. His wounds closed, his sword looked as if it phased into another form before returning to normal.

     A hooded figure stood on top of the electrical panel. Peter gasped as the blade was suddenly pulled out. “You feel better?” The voice was deep and raspy.

     “Yes, I thought I was a goner here.”

     “You almost where, but I finished the next phase of the plan so I didn’t need your power anymore. Seems like the humans also got a shot at you huh.” The hooded figure pointed to his arm with the bullet wound.

     “They surprised me more than I thought possible.” He held his hand over his wound and when he pulled his hand away the wound was fully healed. “What about our friend?”

     “The Yukimura kid?”

     “Yeah, did he have fun killing the kid?” Peter got his sword back in its sheath.

     “No, he was killed in combat.”

     Peter stood there shocked. “Didn’t think that boy had it in him.”

     “Neither did I, but his Zanpakto is proving to be a formidable one. Didn’t think a substitute reaper could possess a power like that.”

     “Well that other one also had an incredible power.”

     “Ichigo was an exception. His father was a former Captain and his mother was a Quincy. That was where his power had matured from.”

     “True,” Peter made sure the robe was on securely, “so you want to go down there and finish them all off?”

     “No we have to leave for now. I’ll leave the Menos Grande here to play with the humans though.”

     “What we are going to miss the fun?” Peter was about to gripe some more until the hooded figure stared his way. “Right, okay then let’s get out of here.”

     The two of them were gone just as fast as the first one arrived.

     The Menos Grande finally materialized completely to the side of the hospital. It was standing completely over the hospital and then some. Everyone saw the giant towering over everyone. A giant pale white mask with a pointed nose and red gleaming eyes, and giant black robe covering the whole body except its white ‘shoed’ feet. It looked down to see the group finishing off the last of the Hollows. Only a few where left and none of the members had sustained any damage.

     “Dad, what do we do?” Allison pointed her arrow up to the giant Hollow.

     “We have to try to outrun it.”

     They all were about to turn tail and run when the Menos opened its mouth. A red ball started growing and swirling in front of its mouth. It kept growing and growing. Chris knew it was about to fire something and with the size of the energy it was gathering they weren’t going to make it.

     He turned to Allison and gave her a soft smile. She understood what that meant and she smiled back, lowered her bow and closed her eyes. Everyone took the hint and did the same thing. They held each other close as the red light grew.

     The Menos fired its Cero. The entire area exploded with a fierce explosion. Knowing that none of them could survive the Hollow shrieked with delight knowing he killed off the humans.

     The shriek came to a stop when it saw the smoke clear. Everyone was still there; nothing had happened to them. No one was hurt or even affected by the blast itself. The Hollow looked again and saw someone extra standing in front of them all. It was the other Soul Reaper, Stiles.

     He stood there with a grey shadowy aura surrounding him. His eyes were emotionless and cold to the sight. He simply had his hand out in front of him. The Menos couldn’t believe what it was seeing. Its attack being brushed off like it was nothing. The Hollow bellowed as loud as it could. That was as far as it got. A swift motion landed Stiles behind the giant. It split in two, disintegrating in seconds.

     “What the hell happened?” Jackson was on the floor still in the hands of his friends.

     “Is that Stiles?” Lydia looked past the others to see him standing, unmoving. He didn’t even look back to check on them. Instead he moved towards the hospital.

     Stiles walked up to Derek who was badly injured. His skin was shredded from the second Cero he took. He put his hands over Derek and a green cube emitted out of Stiles hand. It shot out and swallowed Derek, putting him in the middle of the translucent cube. “Ichiji-tekina fukki (Temporal reversion).”

     Derek’s body was slowly stitching itself back up. The skin fell back in place and the body became completely healed in a matter of minutes.     

     Everyone was slowly getting back up trying to regain their composer from surviving the ordeal. Chris and the Sheriff were still aiming their guns around trying to see if any more the Hollows were still around.

     Stiles walked out of the Hospital with a green cube in his hands. He didn’t say anything as he walked up to the group.

     “Stiles? What happened?” Jackson asked but got no response from Stiles, not even a recognition. It was as if none of them were there. “Stiles?” Jackson reached out to try to grab Stiles arm but he was gone in an instant and appeared further away from Jackson, still walking.

     He walked in front of the doctor who was with the group. No words were shared as Stiles pushed the cube in the man’s chest.

     “Stiles what are you doing!?” Ms. McCall moved to try to stop him but Danny pulled her back.

     The doctor looked down to see the cube enter his body and then his body was ripped to shreds and burned away. Everyone jumped back in fear of what had just happened.

     “Son, what did you do?” The sheriff walked up to Stiles.

     “Son?” A deep voice came from Stiles. “I’m not your son John. My name is Boido. Your son gave me his body.” Stiles turned around and his eyes shined a gray hue. “I’m here until the threat is gone. That was the arrangement your son and I have made.” He put started walking away when Lydia was upon him. She didn’t know what she was doing but she felt like she needed to do something.

     She screamed as loud as she could in front of Stiles. He covered his ears as did everyone from the sudden high pitched decibels.

     “AHHHH! What are you doing you brat?!” Stiles stuck his hand out trying to grab Lydia’s throat but the scream pitched even higher sending him backwards. Stiles dropped his sword as he flew back. Everyone fell to the floor trying to escape the whatever Lydia was doing. She screamed for a few more seconds before stopping.

     Lydia fell to her knees, she felt woozy but for the most part she was better than the last time she did that. She looked over to Stiles who looked relatively normal now. The gray aura was gone and his eyes were back to his brown glaze look.

     Stiles didn’t move but he picked his head up a bit to look over to Lydia. “Thanks Lydia.” He put his head back down and knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know a lot was left hanging at the end of the Chapter and I will get to explaining it in the Chapters to come.


	12. Looking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am failing at giving you guys an update at a reasonable date but hey better than nothing. Hope you guys enjoy the little look back in memory lane, but there is still a lot that has to be explained.

     Derek shot out of bed with his sword in hand pointing it toward the door opening. Izuru walked in, expecting the blade, with his hands up.

     “Calm down Derek, it’s only me. You know you really have to let that paranoia go.”

     “Sorry Izuru,” Derek put the blade back down, “it’s just something I can’t seem to help myself from doing.” Derek looked down at his sword. His hand was gripping it so tight it caused his knuckles to go white.

     “Hey I don’t blame you. You and your uncle have gone through some ordeals. Anyone would be troubled by them, why do you think they put on this squad in the first place.” Izuru put his hands back down and walked over to Derek. He placed his hands on his shoulder. “You have faced an ordeal that our Captain has also felt. He felt the pain of losing comrades when Aizen plotted to turn him and his friends into Hollows. We know the suffering that others don’t and try to shy away from violence but we also won’t run from it either. That’s why he asked for you to be part of our squad.”

     Derek never thought about why he was put in squad 3 or if they would allow him to be in any squad to begin with. His Uncle Peter became Vice-Captain of Squad eight for his quick learning curve and immense power.

     People seen him regularly fighting against Kenpachi Zaraki who was noted to be the most ruthless fighter in the Seretei; not to mention that he was also learning all the Kido he could from his Captain and from Lieutenant Hinamori from Squad five.

     He became one of the most recognized Soul Reapers out there. Derek seemed to be the opposite of his Uncle. He avoided most people in the Seretei and the only person he would train with is Peter. Just like Peter he would absorb all the knowledge that Derek was presented. The only thing that people wondered is who they were and how they arrived seemingly out of nowhere.

     “What brings you here this morning?” Derek wondered to his early visitation.

     “We have an incident that needs our immediate presence. Squad 8 has gone to the site but haven’t reported back.”

     “What? What happened?” Derek shot out of bed, startled from the news.

     “It appears we have a large number of Hollows converging on the outskirts of the Rukon District. We don’t know the root cause of the gathering but reports are saying that there was a Soul Reaper out there when it started.”

     Derek got changed quickly as he heard the story. The next minute they shot out of Derek’s room in the squad barracks. The raced down to the area where the squad was meeting. Captain Rojuro was finished debriefing everyone with the information they had received.

     “Ah, Izuru, Derek are you both ready to go now.” Captain Rojuro grabbed a small sphere from a table near bye and gave it to Izuru. “The Science Division gave us this. It’s a small coms system that will relay all the information that we come across back to them. Just keep it on your person at all times.”

     “Yes captain.” Izuru put it inside his kimono.

     With that Captain Rojuro opened the doors to their barracks sending them all to the location. From their headquarters, it took them an hour to reach the area of the Rukon District they were sent but as the approached the area the whole area was heavy in mist.

     “Keep your eyes open for anything that may look suspicious.” Captain Rojuro pulled his sword out. “Don’t let your guard down either.”

     Derek pulled his sword out and went to searching the area. He made sure to keep close to his Captain as well as his nearby comrades.

     The squad opened in a circle formation and moved as one down the area. They didn’t encounter a single person or even anyone from squad eight that were sent out here. Derek knew that they needed to find something but his only concern was his Uncle.

     Izuru was just ahead of Derek when the sphere inside his kimono reacted and glowed red. A voice came out of it as it turned that color.

     “Get out of there!” A voice shot out of the sphere. It sounded like the head of the Science Division, Captain Mayuri. “We are picking up numerous signals of Hollows around you. At least sixty are confirmed!”

     Captain Rojuro heard the announcement. “Everyone group up immediately.”

     The squad ran towards the middle but some were unfortunate as they were besieged by the abundant number of Hollows. Derek ran towards the middle and looked to his left where he saw one of his comrades being pulled into the mist and hearing the death cry of his final moments. The squad reached the middle and there stood most of the members, they had still suffered casualties.

     The Captain pulled the sphere out of Izuru’s kimono. “Mayuri how many are around us at this moment?”

     The sphere was silent for a moment until it responded. “We are reading at least 127 Hollows around you all.”

     “Spread out! Shoot your strongest Kido spells outward in front of you!” The group spread apart and that was the moment they heard the shrieks, snickers, and bellows from the Hollows around them. “Now give it all you got!”

     With that they all shot out all the energy they had. All of them shot out level thirty Hadou spells. They heard the spells connecting with the Hollows within the mist but none doing any significant damage besides the couple Hollows dying. A few shot out level fifty spells with a little to no real results as well. Derek, Izuru, and Rojuro stood in a triangle formation as everyone got behind them.

     “Hadou #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)!” A gigantic blast of energy shot out of his hands and into the area in front of him. A huge explosion cleared most of the area in front of Hollows and also cleared some of the mist as well which revealed a horrific sight. There laid most of the squad members of the other squads that were sent within the Rukon area to investigate and it was clear why they hadn’t reported back at all.

     Izuru pulled away from looking and focused in front of him. “Hadou #73: Soren Sokatsui (Twin lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)!” A sphere emitting blue flames grew in his hands that grew to triple the size of him before shooting out of his hands. The energy exploded just a few feet away from him and the blast showed about eight Hollows being burned away from the blast.

     Derek didn’t faze as he looked at the body count. He raised his hands in front of him. “Hadou #79: Sotsugyo Dorakoteru (Explosive Draco Tails)!” Energy ropes with a stinger at the tip shot out of Derek’s hands as they extended into the mist. Hollows shrieked as they were bound by the ropes. At least seven ropes shot out and caught seven Hollows. Derek pulled his hands back as the ropes disconnected from his hands. The ropes finished wrapping around the Hollows and the ropes shined bright before violently exploding in massive fireballs. The seven Hollows roped died instantly and any Hollow nearby the explosion were also singed and killed.

     Mayuri’s voice came from the sphere again. “Good work but you still have at least 59 Hollows in the area. They seem to be the stronger ones of the whole group.”

     Everyone got their swords’ ready for the fight ahead of them. Captain Rojuro had donned on his Hollowfication mask. It was the first-time Derek had ever seen him do this. “Mayuri any signs of Squad Eight in the area?”

     “There are some lifeforms alive but considering the spiritual pressure coming from it I’d say it’s only the Captain remaining.”

     Derek felt the sudden heaviness in his body at the information. If the only remaining person alive was the Captain of Squad Eight then that meant his Uncle had perished. With the whole area under mist they were already at a disadvantage against the Hollows.

     One of the soldiers was looking around when he saw red eyes shine above him. He looked up to see a sharp clawed hand coming straight at him. He yelled in shock but stopped as the claw also came to stop just inches away from his head.

     The Hollow looked up for a moment. The soldier did the same thing when he saw the mist instantly cleared away from high above all the down around them. The Hollows were brought out and they did seem to be quite strong.

     “RETURN.” A deep raspy voice spoke through the air.

     The Hollows all turned and quickly shot off into the trees.

     Captain Rojuro didn’t hesitate. “Izuru, Derek follow the Hollows and try to find out where they are headed. Don’t get reckless and stay close.”

     Derek and Izuru ran into the trees as well but they were too late. Not a single Hollow was in sight of the vicinity. As if they had vanished into thin air. All that was left behind was dead soldiers and a badly wounded Captain.

     As medical teams were dispatched to help the area and try to find any survivors, there were none, Derek scoured the area to try to locate his Uncle Peter. He didn’t know what was worse, finding out that he perished or not finding a corpse or his Uncle.

     In the end, they had counted at least 48 dead and 12 missing, Peter was among those missing. Derek didn’t know how to coup with yet another loss of family but to fight and train. He had become even more distant from the squad and didn’t know if it was wise to even continue being part of the Gotei 13. It was about a month after the incident that Squad 3 was summoned to the headquarters to receive a mission.

     They were to go to the human world and follow any suspicious Hollows and find out why they were acting strange. Reports say that Hollows have been grouped together more than usual and have also seem to be moving as a group. It is believed that the Hollows are being lead or being controlled as Aizen has once done.

     Only Captain Rojuro, Lieutenant Izuru and Third-Seat Derek were to go into the human world. They stocked up and had left that same day through the Senkaimon, the gate into the human world. Once in the human world they all decided to split up and go in different directions to find and follow different Hollows to see if they can find the reasons behind the Hollows’ strange behavior and see if anyone or anything is controlling them.

     Derek had only been searching for about an hour when he spotted a Hollow running along the top of the buildings. He followed behind the Hollow. Keeping a distance but still on tail. He didn’t know exactly what he was looking for only that he needed to get his anger out the only way he could and that was with killing as many hollows as possible. He saw the Hollow creep into a building. Derek followed behind the Hollow. He heard a small voice speak. “Be Ready.” He heard it before a bright green light flashed.

     Derek covered his eyes but he saw the oncoming attack as the Hollow tried to swipe at him when he was blinded. He ducked at the attack before drawing his sword and swiping at the arm that had attacked him. He sliced clean off. A shriek consumed the air. The green light died out and Derek saw the Hollow jump above him and quickly dash away.

     Derek gave chase as he ran out of the building and into a forest. Derek’s mind did a double take as he realized he wasn’t in the town he had first arrived in. He quickly looked around to see a sign saying ‘Now Entering Beacon Hills’. He looked back to see the building was nothing more than a shack that he had just ran out of. He didn’t understand how he was where he was but he quickly followed the Hollow in front of him.

     He chased the Hollow deep within the woods where it dashed too. He didn’t lose track of him until he got to a large clearing where he suddenly lost track of the Hollow. He scanned the area trying find the Hollow that had disappeared. Derek wondered how he could have lost sight of it. He was about to reach for his phone to call his Captain when he heard a branch snap. He turned but not before whatever it was attacked and gave a nasty gash in his arm.

     “AH!” Derek didn’t linger. He flashed step out of there as fast as he could and he could hear whatever that attacked him behind him giving chase. He was now the one being chased.

_*Pant Pant*_

     Derek looked back to see if he was being followed.

     He didn’t know the hell that would soon envelop in the Town of Beacon Hills.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers this is my first time uploading a story so I hope you all like it.
> 
> Will try to post at least once every other day.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me if you liked it.


End file.
